THE BLACK SHAPPIRE
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: Author mau publish ulang! soalnya kemaren dihapus sama FFN.. so poor :') hehehe KyuMin GS plus EXO! Hahahaha please give me reviews.. terima kasih
1. Chapter 1

BLACK SHAPPIRE

Cast :

Lee Sung Min as Yeoja

Cho Kyu Hyun as Namja

Do Kyung Soo as Yeoja

Kim Jong In **as Namja **

**Wu Fan as Namja **

**Hwang Zi Tao as Yeoja **

**Kim Ki Bum as Yeoja **

**Choi Si Won as Namja **

**Park Chan Yeol as Namja **

**Byun Baek Hyun as Yeoja **

**Super Junior members **

**EXO members **

**And Other **

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, and Drama **

**Warning : This is Gender Switch Story and Pairs. **

Legacy

Disebuah high school di distrik Gangnam-gu, Korea. Lee Sungmin yeoja muda yang memutuskan menjadi sarjana muda khusus pendidikan guru. Dan disinilah dia mengajar, SM Art high school. Menjabat sebagai guru bahasa dan sastra Korea.

Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, keluarga Lee. Memilki namsaeng, Lee Jinki, mahasiswa kedokteran semester satu. Addict dengan yang namanya ayam!. Memiliki ayah yang bersikeras untuk mewarisi perusahaannya yang bergerak dibidang advertising kepada anak-anaknya, sayangnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengenyam pendidikan dibidang itu, sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi bukan Lee Youngwoon namanya jika tidak bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Namja tua yang masih terlihat gagah ini, memiliki 1001 cara untuk membuat anak-anaknya ini mau meneruskan usaha keluarga ini.

Dan salah satunya korban yang paling empuk adalah Lee Sungmin. Berkali-kali yeoja berwajah baby face ini dipaksa untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan namja-namja pilihan sang Aboji. Perjodohan, kencan buta, dan harus meneruskan usaha orang tua bagi seorang Lee Sungmin itu adalah konyol, norak, dan sangat ketinggalan jaman.

Dengan prinsip hidupnya yang seperti itu, berkali-kali pula ia menggagalkan kencan buta dan perjodohan bodoh itu. Dan berkali-kali pula ia harus berdebat dengan sang Aboji dan selalu diakhiri dengan pertengkaran dan amarah dari masing-masing pihak. Eomma, Lee Jungsoo? Dia? Jangan ditanya, dia pun sudah sangat bosan dan lelah dengan sikap sang nampyeon yang terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, dan tak jarang yeoja dewasa bak malaikat yang masih tetap cantik ini membantu rencana sang puteri untuk menggagalkan kencan buta atau perjodohan yang dilakukan Kangin.

Jungsoo ingin anak-anaknya bahagia dan senang dengan caranya dan pilihan mereka sendiri, tanpa paksaan. Dan tapi, tetap dalam pengawasan dan sepengetahuan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon.

Saat ini langit Myeong-dong tengah mendung, secara pelan air langit mulai berjatuhan dengan lembut, membasahi setiap sisi kota. Seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi layak seorang pengajar tengah sibuk mengetik teks diandroidnya. Ia berkali-kali menatap bosan keluar jendela diruang guru-ruang kerajanya-, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.40 kst. Sudah 40 menit lewat dari waktu jam pulang sekolah.

Ruang guru SM Art High School sudah mulai lengang, hanya tinggal 3-4 guru saja. " Yak! Kim Ryeowook.. neo eodigaseyo?," ketik yeoja itu dilayar androidnya.

Wajah manisnya terlihat kesal, dengan kasar ia meletakkan androidnya keatas meja kerjanya. " Huft..!," ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dan memandangi sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat, sebuah surat. Ya! Surat yang ia dapatkan pagi tadi diatas meja kerjanya.

Kepada Lee Sungmin, Di SM Art High School. Begitulah tulisan yang tertulis di amplop itu, ditujukan kepadanya. Kalau ditanya apa dia sudah membacanya atau belum, jawabannya adalah sudah. Bahkan saking tidak percayanya dengan isi surat tersebut, ia harus membacanya dan memastikannya 10 kali.

" Ahjummah.. waeyo?," gumamnya sendiri sambil memandang sendu amplop cokelat tersebut. " Aku tidak membutuhkannya, kenapa tidak kau jual atau kau lelang? dan kalau perlu kau sumbangkan saja?," sambungnya lagi. Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya lelah, isi dari surat di amplop itu masih membuatnya tak percaya.

Warisan. Ya! Yeoja manis ini baru saja mendapatkan sebuah warisan; sebuah rumah disebuah perumahan elit dan hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang bisa tinggal dan memiliki rumah disana.

Mungkin bagi orang awam yang mendapatkannya, akan merasa mendapat durian runtuh ditengah sulitnya persaingan. Tapi, tidak dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia menganggap tidak berhak atas warisan pemberian Ahjummahnya tersebut. Ini terlalu aneh dan tiba-tiba.

Kim Heechul, dia adalah Ahjummah Sungmin. Yeoja eksentrik ini adalah sepupu dari Abojinya. Heenim ahjummah begitu Sungmin suka memanggilnya, dia sudah lama meninggal dunia, sakit. Tapi, keluarga tidak terlalu mengerti sakit apa. Yang jelas Heenim Ahjummah memiliki hubungan keluarga yang kurang harmonis dengan orang tuanya dan anggota keluarga Kim yang lain.

Heenim ahjummah jauh lebih nyaman dan lebih senang berkumpul dan ngobrol dengan orang tua Kangin, Haraboji dan Halmeoni Sungmin. Ini dikerenakan, hubungan asmaranya yang tak mendapat restu dari bumonimnya.

Ya! Heenim muda jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja misterius yang mengaku ia berasal dari negeri tirai bambu; Wu Hanggeng. Yang lebih dikenal oleh Sungmin pada saat kecil sebagai Hangkyung Ahjusshi. Sungmin sangat menyayangi dan menyukai keduanya. Dua anak manusia yang dimabuk cinta ini memutuskan untuk kawin lari, pernikahan sederhana mereka hanya dihadiri oleh Haraboji dan Halmoeni Sungmin dan Kangin.

Mereka main kucing-kucingan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Hingga sampai 19 tahun Sungmin tak pernah bertemu dengan keduanya lagi. Dan terakhir mendapat kabar, adalah kabar wafatnya Heenim ahjummah. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Hangkyung Ahjusshi.

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang, duduk termenung memandangi amplop cokelat ditangannya. Hujan diluar semakin deras dan saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan para chingu-nya. Banyak yang ingin ia bagi dengan dua sahabatnya itu; Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook.

Hingga sebuah dering lagu dari Seungri ft G-Dragon dan Taeyang; Let's Talk About Love menyapa gendang telinganya, ia pun langsung tersadar. " Eun"Anchovy"Hyuk..," gumamnya saat membaca siapa si penelepon.

" Yeoboseoyo…!," sapa Sungmin tak sabaran. " Yaak!.. kau dimana ikan teri? Kalian berdua ada dimana? Sejak tadi pagi aku menghubungi, kenapa dari kalian berdua tak ada yang merespon? Haaah…!," racaunya dalam sekali nafas. Sungmin memasang wajah kesalnya walau ia tahu kedua sahabatnya itu tak akan melihat wajah kesalnya itu.

" Hei.. Hei! Lee Sungmin.. bisakah kau jangan berteriak? Aku bisa tuli!," sentak yeoja diseberang sana tak kalah sebal. " Yaish! Shikeroooooo..," balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

" Eodiga? Kau sedang bersama Wookie?," tanya Sungmin yang mulai melunak. " Nde.. ini aku sedang di cafenya! Sedang hujan deras," balas Eunhyuk apa adanya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, walau lawan bicara tak bisa melihatnya. " Baiklah.. aku akan kesana! Chakkaman, nde?!," perintah Sungmin, dengan kurang sopan ia memutuskan sambungan percakapan itu secara sepihak dan segera ia merapikan semua barang kedalam tasnya dan memakai coat hitamnya.

Tanpa dia sadari yeoja diseberang sana sedang mengutuki sikapnya yang memutus sepihak. " Ck! Lee Sungmin.. aigooo~~ yeoja itu seenaknya sekali! Aku belum selesai bicara.. main putus saja!," gerutunya. " Wae Eonnie?," tanya seorang yeoja manis yang tengah disibukkan dengan kue-kue beraneka jenis yang tengah ia hias.

" Sungmin Eonnie?," tanyanya lagi memastikan. " Siapa lagi," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Keduanya tengah berada didapur Wookie, Eunhyuk tengah menemani Wookie yang tengah menghias memberi garnis sebagai sentuhan akhir pada kue-kue kecil (Pattisier).

" Lee Seongsaenim Anda sudah mau pulang?," tegur salah satu guru yang berada diruang guru, saat Sungmin sudah menyandangkan tasnya dibahu. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan, " Nde.. aku sudah ada janji, wae?,".

" Akh.. aniyo! Hanya saja diluar masih hujan deras," ujar guru namja bertubuh jangkung tersebut dengan nada agak khawatir. " Ah.. Gwaencanha Jungmo-ssi! Aku bawa payung.. gomawo," balas Sungmin, yeoja itu tersenyum seramah mungkin kepada rekan kerjanya itu yang sudah ia ketahui bahwa namja bermarga Kim itu menyukai dirinya, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin.

Jungmo mengangguk agak kecewa, " Yeoreobun.. aku duluan! Kalian semua hati-hati, ya! Pai pai..," pamit Sungmin pada rekan yang lain tidak hanya pada Jungmo, dengan gerakkan anggun Sungmin melenggang meninggalkan ruang guru. Ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu besar didepan sekolah, ia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang agak lengang, tak terlalu banyak murid yang terlihat berkeliaran disepanjang lorong.

Beberapa murid sudah memutuskan pulang tepat waktu dan walau masih ada beberapa murid yang masih memutuskan berada disekolah entah menunggu hujan reda atau karena ada kegiatan klub.

Sungmin berjalan melewati dua orang murid yeoja, yang ia ketahui adalah murid yang ia ajar. Kim Minseok dan Hwang Zi Tao, langsung bisa Sungmin kenali. Minseok yang berwajah imut seperti Soo Hee Wonder Girls dan Zi Tao yeoja jangkung perantauan cina dengan lingkaran hitam didaerah mata menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" Kalian belum pulang?!," sapa Sungmin yang sudah siap-siap membuka payung shocking pink dengan pegangannya yang berwarna hitam. Keduanya segera menoleh dan sedikit menunduk saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum kearah mereka.

" Tadi, ada kegiatan klub Lee Songsaenim," jawab Minseok mewakilli. " Oh..," respon Sungmin singkat.

" Lalu, kenapa kalian malah diam saja? Malah memperhatikan langit? Hujan deras seperti ini, berhentinya pasti lama!," tegur Sungmin menatap Minseok dan Zi Tao bergantian.

" Hehehe.. aku tidak bawa payung, songsaenim!," Minseok terkekeh polos. Sedangkan Tao tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan berekpresi. " Kau pun juga tidak bawa Tao-er?," tanya Sungmin dengan menggunakan panggilan dalam bahasa cina pada Tao. Yeoja jangkung itu mengangguk membenarkan.

" Aissh.. jinjja! Anak-anak ini," Sungmin berdecak. Segera ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang lumayan cukup besar untuk memuat barang-barang kebutuhan mengajar.

" Ige!," Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah payung yang ukurannya sama dengan payung shocking pinknya, hanya saja berbeda warna; kuning dengan gambar bebek. " Pakai ini! Sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang, kendeu mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa-bisa kalian terjebak hujan sampai malam disekolah," cecar Sungmin panjang lebar.

" Ah.. Gamsahamnida songsaenim!," Minseok segera menerimanya dan keduanya membungkuk terima kasih dan saling melempar senyum senang, akhirnya masalah mereka terpecahkan.

" Gwaechana.. kembali payung itu apabila kalian sudah tak membutuhkannya, cuaca belakangan ini susah diprediksi… jadi, sedia payung sebelum hujan," ucap Sungmin, ia pun segera melebarkan payungnya. " Aku duluan," pamit Sungmin.

Saat baru beberapa langkah, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya. " Yakk! Kalian harus cepat pulang, jangan sampai sakit nde?! Jangan lupa kalian belajar, 2 hari lagi adalah test pelajaranku, kan?!," teriak Sungmin mengingatkan pada keduanya, sambil bersautan dengan kerasnya suara hujan. Senyum girang Minseok segera luntur setelah mendengar alasan sebenarnya Sungmin meminjamkan mereka payung.

" Ndeee.. kami tak akan lupa! kami akan belajar!," jawab Minseok dengan terpaksa. Sungmin pun terus melanjutkan melangkah, ia semakin meninggalkan sekolah. Ia berjalan ditengah hujan deras menuju halte bus yang berada lumayan jauh dari SM Art High School.

**To Be Countinue**

**I'm waiting the comments!**

**this my story please enjoyed! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Think Twice**

Sungmin langsung menerobos masuk café yang menyediakan pattisier, chocolate, tea, and coffee ini. Setelah sebelumnya ia menutup payungnya. Mata foxynya langsung menjelajah menatap sekeliling café yang saat ini lumayan cukup ramai oleh pengunjung.

Saat ini hujan dan dingin, orang-orang mencari seuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Dan pilihan jatuh tepat pada café yang selalu menyediakan makanan dan minuman yang fresh from the oven ini. Hingga matanya langsung menangkap siluet wajah seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat ia kenali selama 8 tahun persahabatan mereka.

Eunhyuk, yeoja fashionable itu tengah duduk dengan nyaman didekat kaca besar yang langsung menghadap jalanan Myeong-dong dipojokkan café, tempat favorite ketiganya. Yeoja itu tengah sibuk menatap layar laptopnya, menikmati layanan wifi gratis dari café sambil menyumbat telinganya dengan headphone putih, sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan music di ipod touch silvernya.

Sungmin langsung berjalan mendekati meja yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai guru tari disebuah studio tari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

" Ehem..!," Sungmin berdeham. " Akh! Sudah datang.. duduklah!," Eunhyuk mendongak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop, ia menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong untuk duduk. Sungmin menurut, menarik bangku tepat berdahapan dengan Eunhyuk, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Sepi menyelimuti kedua sahabat ini, Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan dunia mayanya. Dan Sungmin masih menunggu dengan sabar, kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit dari kedatangannya.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!," tanpa terduga Sungmin menutup laptop Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tanpa rasa berdosa, membuat si empu terkejut, memandang tak percaya pada yeoja itu.

" Yakkkkkkkk! Neoooooooooooo…!," pekik Eunhyuk sebal, ia tidak suka terhadap tindakan seenak Sungmin yang langsung menutup paksa layar laptopnya dan merebutnya.

" Wae?," Sungmin malah balik bertanya tanpa beban.

Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apa-apa terhadap sahabatnya ini, dengan terpaksa juga ia melepas headset dan menstop ipodnya. Eunhyuk hanya mampu mencibir pelan dihadapan Sungmin.

" Waeyo? Kau sedang banyak masalah, ya?," Eunhyuk mulai membuka pembicaraan, ia memandang Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. " Hei.. setelah merusak kesenanganku di dunia maya! Sekarang kau hanya diam saja, ck! Isange..," tegur Eunhyuk.

" Huft~~!," yeoja itu –Sungmin-menghela nafas lelah, ia malah menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. " Kau kenapa? Bertengkar lagi dengan Abojimu?," tanya Eunhyuk yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

" Kau.. harus mengikuti kencan buta lagi, haah?," Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. Sungmin kembali menggeleng. " Kangin Ahjusshi menuntutmu untuk berhenti menjadi seongsaenim?," kembali Eunhyuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng, " Kalau sampai Aboji memintaku berhenti mengajar itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi kalau itu sampai terucap darinya.

" Lalu.. apa masalahmu? Hingga kau seperti ini? Meneleponi kami dan membanjiri inboxku dengan pesan darimu!?," Eunhyuk menopang dagu menatap yeoja dihadapnnya ini.

" Wookie! Eodiga?," jawab Sungmin tidak nyambung, membuat Eunhyuk mendengus sebal karena ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Dia didapur.. sebentar juga dia akan menghampiri kita," jawab Eunhyuk santai.

" Hyukkie.. aku ingin bertanya," Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. " Silahkan, mau bertanya apa? Asal jangan bertanyaan yang bodoh, aneh, dan.. pribadi," Eunhyuk malah mengajukan persyaratan pertanyaan.

" Ck! Pribadi?," ulang Sungmin pada kata pribadi, dengan nada agak merendahkan. " Memang ada hal pribadi apa darimu yang harus ditutup-tutupi? Aku.. Wookie, sudah sangat mengenalmu secara pribadi. Luar dan dalam dirimu.. bahkan..," Sungmin sedikit memutus ucapannya. Sejenak ia memandang tubuh Eunhyuk dari daerah dada hingga bawah.

" Yakkkkk! Yeoja mesum..," kutuk Eunhyuk sebal dengan tatapan Sungmin yang seperti sedang menelanjanginya. " Mesum? Tidak salah? Yang suka menonton dan mengoleksi film-film "seperti itu" siapa, hah?! Dasar yeoja berotak yadong," ledek Sungmin tak terima.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, " Yak.. bunny Min! bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Kau bikin malu saja," tegur Eunhyuk. " Ha-habis kau ini.. ck!," Sungmin memandang was-was sekitar café. " Lanjutkan!," perintah Eunhyuk.

" Seandainya.. seandainya, ya! Kau.. Lee Hyukjae mendapatkan warisan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?," tanya Sungmin to the point.

" Naega? Mmh.. tergantung jenis warisannya. Kalau dalam bentuk uang, aku akan memakainya untuk traveling, shopping, membeli saham dari SM Entertaiment, memperbaiki studio Tariku, mengadakan pertunjukan drama yang digabung dengan tarian.. dan.. mmh, mungkin aku akan menikah!," cerita Eunhyuk diakhiri dengan menunjukan gummy smilenya yang khas.

" Me-menikah?," Sungmin mengulang perkataan terakhir Eunhyuk, ia menatap polos yeoja itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias. " Kau tahukan Lee Sungmin.. setiap tahun umurku bertambah, umur kita! Aku tidak mau jadi perawan tua,".

" Me-memang kau sudah ada kandidat?," Sungmin kembali bertanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng, " Tidak ada.. saat ini masih belum ada. Tapi, bila aku mendapatkan warisan, uang warisan itu akan ku gunakan untuk menggelar wedding party impianku.. aku yakin akanada namja yang tepat untukku," sambung Eunhyuk.

" Min-ah.. tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan itu?," gantian Eunhyuk yang balik bertanya mengenai pernikahan. " Me..memikirkan apa?!," Sungmin pura-pura tidak mengerti. " Ah, Ayolah Min-ah! jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, tidak sadarkah kau? Berapa banyak namja hebat, mapan, dan menawan dari keluarga yang tidak bisa dikatakan sembarangan.. yang kau tolak, acuhkan?," Eunhyuk mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

" Kenapa jadi kau yang mengajukan pertanyaan?," gerutu Sungmin sambil mempoutedkan bibirnya lucu, tak sadar umurkah yeoja ini? Aigoo.. tak bisa dipungkiri yeoja ini masih terlihat pantas dan cocok beraegyo.

" Dan.. kalau kau mau, kau bisa mendekati salah satu diantara mereka! Aku masih menyimpan nomor mereka," tawar Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

" Jinjja? Jeongmalyo?," Eunhyuk memastikan, sepertinya ia tertarik.

Sungmin mengangguk, " Kita lanjutkan pertanyaanku tadi.. seandainya warisan itu bukan uang, ottokhae?," Sungmin kembali memberi pertanyaan pada Eunhyuk.

" Mmmh.. contohnya?," Eunhyuk menyenderkan punggunnya menatap serius pada Sungmin. " Sebuah tempat tinggal misalnya," jawab Sungmin hati-hati.

" Ya.. aku akan menerimanya dan pindah kerumah warisan itu," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. " Wae?,".

" Simpel.. karena, aku belum memiliki rumah, masih menyewa flat kecil. jadi, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya, ada seseorang yang mau mewarisimu sebuah rumah," itu pendapat Eunhyuk apa adanya dan blak-blakkan. Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

" Waeyo? Kau mendapat warisan?," pertanyaan Eunhyuk tepat sasaran. Dengan sigap Sungmin mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk cepat.

" Ige mwoya? Apa ini?," Eunhyuk menerima amplop itu. Ia membolak-balik amplop yang bisa dikatakan tidak tipis ini.

" Karena itulah.. aku datang untuk.. membahasnya dengan kalian, aku butuh teman untuk membicarakannya," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya agak cemas.

Eunhyuk mengangguk bingung dengan kegelisahan sahabatnya itu, tidak seperti biasanya. " Boleh aku buka?," ijin Eunhyuk ingin tahu apa isi benda persegi ini.

" Silahkan! Dengan senang hati.. siapa tahu kau bisa membantu menjelaskan padaku apa maksudnya itu," Sungmin memberi izin, ia pasrah. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka amplop itu. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas putih didalamya, kertas-kertas itu sepertinya sangat berharga dan bernilai. Eunhyuk memulai membaca satu per satu keterangan dalam surat-surat tersebut. Sesekali ia menatap Sungmin, mencuri pandang pada yeoja itu.

Dahinya berkali-kali berkerut bingung saat membaca isi surat yang ia anggap membingungkan dan rumit. Mulutnya pun terkadang membulat tak percaya, dan melirik Sungmin. Puncaknya, Eunhyuk memasang wajah terkejut tak percaya pada Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan kembali surat-surat berharga itu kedalam amplopnya.

" Sudah?," tanya Sungmin singkat saat melihat ekpresi Eunhyuk.

" WHAAAAAAAT! AIGOOOOOOOO.. OMOOOOOOOO! JINJJAYO?!," teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikontrol, sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung café menoleh kearah keduanya.

" Sstttttttt..!," Sungmin meletakkan telunjukanya dibibir, menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk tenang.

" Omooooooooooo.. Lee Sungmin, neo! Aaishhhh… gotjimal!," ujar Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik pada Sungmin, sesekali Eunhyuk melirik sekitarnya.

" Ssttt…!," perintah Sungmin. " Gotjimal? Awalnya aku juga seperti itu, tapi.. tak lama setelah aku menerima amplop itu, seseorang langsung menelepon ke handphoneku. Untuk memastikan surat itu sudah sampai ditanganku dan aku sudah membacanya atau belum," cerita Sungmin meyakinkan.

" Miicheoseo.. aigoo! Kau beruntung sekali Min-ah.. kau tahu? Rumah itu? Perumahan itu? Hanya orang-orang pilihan yang memiliki harta tujuh turunan tak habis yang bisa memiliki asset disitu!," cerita Eunhyuk penuh antusias.

" Kau.. beruntung sekali! Sangat beruntung Lee Sungmin… omoo! Aku jadi iri padamu," Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Sungmin. " Appooo~~!," rintih Sungmin.

" Lalu.. nuguseyo yang meneleponmu?," tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran. " Dia mengakunya bernama Zhoumi, pengacara Heenim Ahjummah,".

" DIa berkata apa saja?," Eunhyuk semakin antusias, saat Sungmin baru akan menjawab. Seseorang datang dan mengintrupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

" Jadi, disini sumber keributan kecil itu berasal.. membuat para pelangganku terkejut kurang nyaman, hah?!," tegur seorang yeoja berambut deep purple agak mencolok dengan berpakaian khas Chef Pattisier.

" Wookie!," sapa Sungmin pada yeoja bertubuh mungil yang tengah berkacak pinggang. " Ya.. Wookie-ah! palli… duduk!," dengan brutal Eunhyuk menrik pergelangan Wookie dan menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau sudah tak terlalu sibuk, kan?," tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar, Wookie mengangguk bingung. " Nde.. wa-waeyo?,". wookie menantap bingung Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian. " Sepertinya aku tertinggal.. sesuatu?," tanyanya ingin tahu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum bodoh, membuat Wookie semakin penasaran. " Apakah beritanya itu menarik?," tanya Wookie entah diajukan kepada siapa.

" Kau saja!," seru Sungmin pada Eunhyuk untuk menceritakan. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menggeleng menolak. " Kau saja Min-ah! ini berita tentang dirimu, tidak ada urusannya denganku," tolaknya.

Sungmin pun menurut. " Ige..," Sungmin memberikan amplop cokelat tadi pada Wookie, yeoja itu mengerjap lucu tak mengerti. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergantian, seakan minta penjelasan.

" Ige?!," Wookie memperhatikan amplop besar dihadapannya itu, ia mengangkatnya, menimbang-nimbangnya, membolak-balik benda tersebut, dan mencoba menerawangnya.

" Yak! Jangan hanya diperhatikan!," tegur Eunhyuk tak sabaran. " Kau akan mendapat jawabanya didalam," titah Eunhyuk untuk membukanya.

" Boleh aku membukanya?," Wookie malah balik bertanya dan meminta izin lagi. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memutar matanya jengah. " Untuk apa aku memberikannya untukmu, kalau tidak boleh dibuka, hah?," sungut Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi Wookie membuka amlpop tersebut, sesekali ia melirik Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mengeluarkan kertas-kertas itu satu per satu dengan kehati-hatian. " Bacalah!," perintah Eunhyuk.

Ekspresi Wookie tak jauh beda seperti ekspresi Eunhyuk saat membaca kertas-kertas tersebut. Dengan kasar ia menghentakan kertas-kertas berharga tersebut sambil menggebrak meja, matanya menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang malah bersikap santai, biasa saja dengan ekspresi Wookie.

" Eonnie! Bagaimana bisa? Ottokhae?," Wookie manatap tajam bercampur rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli, " Entahlah!,".

" Dewi Fortuna.. mungkin sedang memihak padaku," ucapnya santai. Wookie menggeleng tidak setuju. " Pasti ada sesuatu! Katakan siapa Wu Heechul itu! Nuguya?," tuntut Wookie sedikit menaikkan satu nada bicaranya. " Dia Ahjummahku.. kakak sepupu dari Abojiku," jawab Sungmin. Wookie mengangguk puas atas jawaban Sungmin. " Memang dia tidak punya ahli waris lain?," Wookie kembali bertanya. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya mendesah sabar.

" Ya, pasti tidak punya! Buktinya semua asetnya ia berikan pada Sungmin, dan sisanya ia serahkan pada panti sosial," Eunhyuk mewakili Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie. Sungmin yang mendengarnya manggut-manggut setuju.

" Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padamu,Eon! Ck.. beruntung sekali kau!," Wookie kembali memandangi surat-surat berharga itu.

" Apakah bumonim-mu sudah tahu mengenai ini?," ujar Eunhyuk. " Belum, Lagipula ini masih sangat mengejutkanku.. aku tidak yakin akan memberitahu mereka. Mungkin tidak pada saat ini, aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat," jelas Sungmin.

" Jangan terlalu lama, Eon! Kau harus secepatnya menempati rumah ini… jadi, kami bisa mengunjungi dengan leluasa, bisa menjadi basecamp kita?!," timpal Wookie blak-blakan.

" Basecamp?! Aigooo.. umurmu itu sudah berapa Kim Ryeowook? Kita bukan anak sekolah lagi yang masih memberlakukan basecamp untuk berkumpul!," tegur Eunhyuk terdengar merendahkan. Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

" Kata siapa aku mau menempati rumah itu?!," celetuk Sungmin, membuat Eunhyuk dan Wookie menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

" MWOO..!," pekik keduanya berbarengan. " Lee Sungmin! Kau taruh dimana otakmu?," rutuk Eunhyuk gemas. " Nde.. lalu, kalau Eonnie tidak menempatinya mau diapakan rumah mewah itu?," tanya Wookie.

" Lelang mungkin! Dan uangnya aku depositkan," Sungmin tersenyum diakhir ucapannya. " Yaaaaaaak! Lee Sungmin.. kalau aku punya uang banyak aku akan datang kepelelangan itu. Dan aku akan memenangkan rumah itu untukku, bagaimana pun caranya!," Eunhyuk menatap sebal Sungmin.

" Datanglah.. akan ku pastikan kau yang memenangkan lelang itu Lee Hyukjae!," tantang Sungmin dengan nada bercanda. " Aissh! Jinjja.. yeoja ini!," geram Eunhyuk.

" Eonnie! Terima warisan ini. Ini hakmu! Jangan kau tolak begitu saja," Wookie mencoba membujuk Sungmin. " Nde! Terima warisan itu, dan segera hubungi pengacara Zhoumi, buat janji bertemu, tanda tangani, terima kuncinya, dan kau pindah kerumah barumu itu!," Eunhyuk pun terus membujuk.

" Kalian ini.. semangat sekali!? Kenapa kalian yang jadi antusias seperti ini?," Sungmin menatap heran pada dua yeoja dihadapannya ini. " Aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal!," paksa Eunhyuk meyakinkan kembali. " Kau yakin sekali aku tidak akan menyesal?," Sungmin meminta penjelasan. " Perumahan itu sangat strategis, setiap tahun harganya naik.. kalau kau kelak ingin menjualnya, kau tak akan rugi! Tempatnya sangat indah, tenang, dan kau bisa memiliki danau buatanmu sendiri. Tempat itu seperti taman surgawi," Eunhyuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan perumahan The Ravandell (nama tempatnya sama seperti rumah para elf di lord of the ring).

" Aku bukan yeoja mata duitan Hyukkie!," elak Sungmin. " Baiklah! Terima itu!," paksa Eunhyuk lagi. " Demi HeenimAhjummah," sambungnya pelan, Eunhyuk sangat tahu pasti kalau Sungmin sangat menyayangi yeoja itu. Karena Sungmin sering sekali menceritakan Ahjummahnya itu yang memiliki cerita cinta yang berliku dan penuh perjuangan, walau dia-Hyukkie- belum pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

" Terima itu Eonnie… aku yakin Heechul Ahjummah tidak sembarangan saat mengajukan namamu sebagai ahli waris, pasti ada pemikiran panjang dan alasan yang tepat untuk hal ini. Rumah itu pasti sangat berharga untuknya, hingga dia mewariskannya padamu. Bukan pada Kangin Ahjusshi atau Jinki.., namsaengmu," tutur Wookie dengan wajah yang penuh harap pada Sungmin, agar mau menerimanya.

" A-aku.. merasa ragu, aku harus memikirkannya dulu!," ujar Sungmin tak berani menatap Eunhyuk dan Wookie yang sudah berharap banyak padanya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan lagi, jangan pernah kau berfikir dua kali! Karena itu akan membuatmu ragu lagi," Eunhyuk berusaha memberi nasehat.

" Nde Eonnie.. benar yang dikatakan Hyukkie Eonnie! Tak perlu lagi, rumah ini cocok untukmu. Bukankah kau selalu berkeinginan untuk tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah yang memiliki halaman yang luas dengan pohon besar dan lalu ada ayunan yang tergantung di dahannya?," buka Wookie, menceritakan kembali mimpi Sungmin yang menurutnya polos dan sederhana.

Mata foxynya bergerak resah, ia mulai bingung. Merasa berada di persimpangan. Walau sejujurnya hati kecil berteriak agar menerima warisan itu, Sungmin tidak ingin munafik. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya, merah amplop itu dan memasukkannya dengan cepat dalam tasnya.

" Beri aku waktu!," ujarnya singkat dan segera melangkah meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terpaku bingung, ia memilih untuk segera meninggalkan café itu. Hujan sudah sedikit mereda.

" Jangan terlalu lama, Min-ah! kami akan membantumu!," teriak Eunhyuk saat punggung Sungmin semakin menjauh. Sungmin masih dapat mendengar teriakkan Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Ia terus berjalan, tanpa membalik lagi menatap para sahabatnya yang menatap resah padanya.

" Aku harap Min Eonnie membuat keputusan yang benar.. aku.. merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan akan terjadi dirumah itu," cicit Wookie tapi, masih dapat tertangkap dengar oleh Eunhyuk.

Yeoja itu merangkul Wookie kedalam pelukannya. " Tenang saja! Min pasti akan menerimanya," Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. Wookie mengangguk setuju, ia pun berharap yang sama seperti Eunhyuk, entah mengapa Wookie merasa Eonnienya itu-Sungmin- akan mendapat sebuah kejutan, entah kejutan apa itu. Tapi, itu akan membuatnya bahagia. " Semoga saja Hyukkie Eonnie," gumamnya pelan. Keduanya berdoa dalam hati agar Sungmin mau.

**To Be Countinue**

**Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.. akhirnya chap ini brojol juga hehehehe  
**

**Author minta reviewsnya, donk! sedih tau.. gak ada yang meninggalkan jejak..**

**Aku merasa gagal.. :'(**

**Pleassseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Deep Bow !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is coming!

So badly...

So sad...

So poor...

Yang baca banyak! tapi yang review mana, neh!?

Pleaseeeeeee.. silent readers! say something about My Story..

Jangan nambah stresss mikirin PKL jadi nambah mikirin review!

Merasa gagal sebgai Author #pundungdipojokkanbarengHeebum

Ibarat gw pelawak.. gagal gw bikin penonton ketawa!

\( T )3( T )/

Athor tahu EYD'y ancur parah.. Author tahu ceritanya klise.. Author tahu ceritanya pasti gak aseek!

But, gime the reviewssss! buat apa FFN bikinin kotak reviews? kalo gak digunakan, haah?

Maaf kalau Author bawel. Apa boleh buat atuh?

**Lee's Family**

Sungmin terus berjalan, ia terlihat esah, pikirannya tak fokus. Dan tubuhnya yang berbalut coat hitam mahalnya sedikit lembab, karena hujan tak sepenuhnya reda. Ia menerobos gerimis, hujan turun begitu ringan dan lembut, tak menjadi penghalang untuknya untuk ke halte.

Ia terus memikirkan warisan itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bumonim jika mengetahui bahwa sepupunya itu yang telah meninggal satu tahun itu, tiba-tiba memasukkan nama anak mereka dalam pewaris tunggal kekayaanya?. Mata foxynya bergerak resah, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

" Aigooo… ottokhae?," bisiknya pada diri sendiri setelah ia tiba di halte yang merupakan jalur pemberhentian bus yang menuju rumahnya. Mendesah resah dan gugup.

Tiba-tiba androidnya bergetar. Merogoh sakunya coatnya, dahinya berkerut saat melihat nama dilayar sentuh itu. " Zhoumi Lawyer!," bacanya. " Mau apalagi dia? Aku harus bicara apa? Aish…," racaunya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

" Piip..," dia menekan tanda hijau yang tertera dilayar androidnya. " Annyeong.. yeobseoyo..," sapa Sungmin dengan nada setenang mungkin, seakan dia baik-baik saja.

" Ah.. annyeong! Lee Aggashi.. ingat aku?," jawab suara diseberang sana. " Nde.. Pengacara Zhoumi," Sungmin memutar matanya bosan.

" Hehehe.. baguslah, kau masih mengingatku, karena urusan kita belum berakhir! To the point saja.. apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Kau sudah memikirkannya? Warisan itu?," runtut Zhoumi memberikan pertanyaan.

Sungmin menjauhkan androidnya dari telinganya saat Zhoumi menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang langsung menyangkut warisan itu. " Akh! Ottokhae.. bagaimana, ya? Beri aku waktu, ini terlalu mendadak.. aku.. aku berencana untuk merundingkannya dengan bumonimku. Setelah selesai.. aku akan menghubungimu?!," Sungmin beralasan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

" Mmh.. baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan memberimu batas waktu untuk berfikir!," balas Zhoumi membuat penawaran sendiri. " Ba-batas Waktu?," Sungmin membeo polos.

" Nde.. 2 ming_.. ani! 1 minggu! Itupun sudah terlalu lama bagiku untuk menunggu. Ya! Aku memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkannya dan membuat keputusan tentang warisan itu," ucap Zhoumi final, dia tidak memberi waktu untuk Sungmin untuk menjawab dan kesempatan untuk protes.

" Mwo! Satu.. satu.. mi-minggu?!," ulang Sungmin tergagap tak percaya, dia diatur oleh seorang pengacara yang bertemu batang hidungnya saja belum. " Dan.. satu lagi! Aku harap kau tidak membuat keputusan yang salah. Aku sarankan.. kau jangan menolak pemberian Ahjummahmu itu! Terlalu banyak kenangan dan pengorbanan didalamya, jangan membuatnya kecewa di Atas Sana." Sambung Zhoumi yang langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak, dan dapat Sungmin rasakan perubahan nada bicara Zhoumi. Terdengar dalam, tegas, dan mengandung misteri. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan warisan itu.

" Yak! Michigetaaaaaaaaaaa…!," bentak Sungmin menatap layar androidnya. Ia kesal dengan tingkah Zhoumi yang memberinya batas waktu dan mematikan sepihak line telephonenya.

" Aissshhh.. satu minggu? Ah.. dia pikir dirinya siapa?!," Sungmin memasukkan kembali androidnya dalam saku coatnya, ia terlihat gusar. Tak lama bus yang ditunggu pun datang. Sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya untuk pengacara Heenim Ahjummah itu yang sama sekali belum bertemu.

Bus hijau itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin, pintunya terbuka. Sungmin dengan cepat melangkah masuk dan ia memilih untuk duduk dikursi jajaran paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Keadaan bus tidak terlalu ramai, bisa dihitung dengan jari jumlah penumpangnya.

" Brugh!," ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar. Untuk sesaat ia terus memandang keluar jendela. Hingga androidnya kembali bergetar, sebuah teks masuk. Dan lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut, ia berdecak sebal saat tahu siapa pengirim teks tersebut; " Zhoumi Lawyer ".

Dengan penuh keterpaksaan ia membuka teks itu. " "Aku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal menerima warisan ini Lee Sungmin-ssi! Bunuh aku, jika kau merasa menyesal kelak, dan asal kau tahu.. tidak hanya rumah beserta isinya atau beberapa saham diberbagai perusahaan, tapi kau juga akan mendapatkan " Tambahan" warisan, yang tak mungkin bisa kau tolak.. walau kau sudah berusaha untuk menolak dan menghindarinya ^^v.. nikmati saja dan kau akan terbiasa, sama seperti Heenim Noona!,"," Sungmin membaca pelan isi teks tersebut.

Dahinya berkerut bingung, ia menerawang isi pesan Zhoumi. Seperti sebuah teka-teki. Apakah namja itu sedang mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakkan?. " Zhoumi kau semakin membuatku penasaran," gumamnya penuh tanda tanya. Androidnya kembali bergetar, sebuah teks lagi, dan itu dapat langsung tertebak oleh Sungmin, itu pasti dari Zhoumi.

" "Beritahu aku! Jika kau sudah memutuskan.. kita akan bertemu! Dan jangan kau coba-coba kabur.. karena aku akan dapat menemukanmu, aku yang akan mencarimu Lee Sungmin-sii"," Sungmin membaca dengan seksama pesan lanjutan dari Zhoumi itu. Membuat yeoja guru manis tersebut mendesah pasrah.

" Ahjummah.. ada apa ini?," tanya entah pada siapa. Sungmin menyamankan punggungnya pada bangku bus yang tidak terlalu empuk itu. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan jalanan seoul yang mulai malam, dan semakin ramai.

Sebuah mobil jenis sedan merk Eropa yang sudah terkenal, terpakrir rapi didalam garasi dari sebuah rumah besar disalah satu peumahan didaerah Gangnam. Seorang namja dewasa, berusia kira-kira 45an lengkap dengan setelan jas yang mahal, keluar dari mobil mewah yang ia kendarai sendiri.

Ia memijat ringan pelipisnya sebelum mengunci mobil sedan mahal itu. Ia mendesah pelan, ia berjalan keluar garasi menuju pintu utama rumah besar itu.

Beliau menekan bellnya, dan seorang pelayan yeoja yang kira-kira usianya lebih tua darinya itu sudah menyambutnya dengan sopan dan senyum ramah penuh hormat. " Selamat datang Tuan..," sapanya dengan suaranya yang serak.

" Akh! Ahn Ahjummah.. gamshamnida, sudah menyambutku," balasnya ramah. Namja itu langsung menyerahkan coat cokelat mudanya pada si kepala pelayan itu yang sejak dari keluar mobil menggantung dilengan kanannya, menyerahkannya bersama tas kerja hitamnya yang branded.

" Nyonya besar dan Tuan muda Lee sudah berkumpul menunggu anda Tuan.. di meja makan," Kepala pelayan itu memberitahu bahwa majikannya itu sudah ditunggu sejak 1 setengah jam lalu untuk makan malam bersama.

" Ah.. jinjja! Aku sudah bilang jangan menungguku, makan saja terlebih dahulu," ujarnya pada si kepala pelayannya, yeoja tua itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Tuannya itu.

" Saya permisi dulu Tuan..!," pamitnya undur diri dari hadapan majikannya, sambil membawa barang-barangnya entah kemana. Namja yang masih bertubuh tegap ini berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah besarnya itu, yang didominasi dengan warna putih ini-warna favorit sang isteri- berinterior klasik khas rumah-rumah Inggris abad pertengahan; sederhana, simple, dan feminism-ciri khas sang isteri yang low profile-, menuju ruang makan utama. Dimana keluarga kecilnya sudah menunggu. Senyumnya sudah terkembang untuk menyapa keluarganya itu.

" Waeyo? Sudah kubilang tidak usah menungguku, rapatku berdurasi panjang, makanlah duluan," ucapnya pada anak dan isterinya yang sudah siap dikursinya masing-masing. Namja itu langsung menghampiri sang isteri yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk meyambut sang nampyeon. Yeoja itu langsung melebarkan senyuman khasnya yang lengsung mencetak dimple dipipi tirusnya.

" Jinki.. yang meminta ingin makan malam bersama-sama," cerita sang isteri. Si namja segera melempar pandangannya pada si anak. " Nde.. karena, nanti malam aku ada koas berjaga malam dirumah sakit. Jadi, aku pulang dulu kerumah sebelum nanti jam 10 aku kembali ke tempat itu! Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam bersama-sama layaknya keluarga.. sejak bisnis Abojinim semakin meningkat, Noona mulai sibuk dengan impiannya yang sudah tergapai; menjadi guru.. dan aku yang masuk asrama dikampus, dan sekarang tengah disibukkan dengan praktek lapangan," cerita namja bergigi kelinci itu, kenapa ingin makan malam bersama. Beliau mengangguk mengerti.

" Cup!," tanpa pamit dan aba-aba namja itu langsung meraup bibir tipis sang isteri saat yeoja yang sudah 25 tahun ia nikahi ini akan membantunya melepas jas keranya itu.

" Yaaaaaaaak!.. aiisssh! Abojinim!," tegur sang anak, saat melihat kegiatan bumonimnya itu. Dengan pelan sang isteri langsung mendorong dada sang nampyeon pelan, kupingnya memerah tanda ia sedang malu atau gugup akibat teguran anak bungsunya itu.

" Kita lanjutkan nanti Teukkie-ah!," si nampyeon itu memperingatkan si isteri yang sedang menyerahkan jas si suami pada kepala pelayan tadi.

" Aigoooooo! Aku tidak mau punya adik, umurku sudah terlalu tua untuk punya saeng!," ancam si anak mewanti-wanti.

" Tenang saja Jinki-ah.. eomma pastikan si tua itu tak akan dapat menyentuhku malam ini!," celetuk si eomma blak-blakkan. Membuat si nampyeon mendeathglarenya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Karena malamini.. Minnie memintaku tidur dengannya, aku akan menemaninya tidur," Teukkie memberikan alasan.

" Minnie? Ah.. ya, eodiga yeoja itu?," tanya si kepala keluarga menatap satu bangku yang kosong, dimana yeoja itu biasa duduk (bangku yang bersebrangan dengan bangku utama, biasanya mereka jadi berhadapan langsung).

" Masih dikamar!," jawab Teukkie yang sedang menyiapkan nasi untuk sang suami. " Wae? yeoja itu minta kau tidur dengannya? Lihat umurnya.. dia bukan anak berumur 5 tahun lagi, umurnya sudah 25 tahun!,"

" Entahlah.. aku pun tidak tahu alasannya, Yeobeo! Dia tiba-tiba aneh saat pulang tadi, dan mengatakan ingin tidur bersama Eomma..," Teukkie menceritakan apa yang Sungmin ucapkan padanya tadi saat ia pulang, dan naik kekamarnya di lantai 3.

" Dan sampai waktunya makan malam, anak itu belum juga turun," sambung Teukkie dengan nada khawatir. " Noona bilang tadi ia ingin mandi dulu dan istirahat sejenak. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Jinki menimpali, mereka berpapasan ditangga saat Sungmin akan naik kekamarnya dengan tampang lelah dan Jinki baru keluar dari kamarnya dilantai 2. " Noona hanya berkata," Kau ada? Pulang?"," kenang Jinki meniru ucapan Sungmin.

" Aigoo.. kenapa anak itu? Padahal aku sudah tidak pernah memaksanya lagi untuk kencan buta," ujar Kangin bingung, dan Teukkie langsung meliriknya tajam. " Karena, aku belum mendapatkan kandidat baru," sambungnya egois.

" Kau sendiri yang sering bilang Sungmin itu bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus diatur, tapi apa? Lihat siapa yang suka mengaturnya sekarang?," sindir Teukkie kritis. " I-iya.. itu benar, tapi untuk urusan seperti percintaan ini.. aku sangat khawatir, selama 20 tahun sejak ia sudah bisa bicara dan berjalan lancar, aku belum pernah melihat, mendengar, atau tahu.. anakku itu dekat dengan seorang namja! Mengajak seorang namja kerumah saja belum pernah.. apalagi hanya sekedar pulang diantar namja saja, aku tidak pernah lihat," keluh Kangin membayangkan kehidupan sex dan pergaulan anaknya itu.

" Lagi-lagi yang datang berkunjung dan diajak pulang untuk menginap dan makan malam adalah.. dua yeoja muda itu, temannya di SMA dan Kuliah," sambung Kangin yang sudah siap dengan sumpit dan sendok makannya. " Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook maksudmu?," tanya Teukkie.

Kangin mengangguk. " Mungkin memang belum saat untuk Sungmin jatuh cinta dan mengajak seorang namja yang sudah mau serius kerumah," bela Teukkie lembut. " Tapi mau sampai kapan? Umurnya 25 tahun, Tahun baru kemarin.. dan tahun depan dia sudah 26?! Ditambah dia bergaul dengan dua yeoja itu yang mereka juga masih sama-sama single," sambungnya disela kegiatan makan malam mereka.

" Kenapa Sungmin-ah tidak seperti kita, sih? Kita saja menikah diusia yang bisa dikatakan masih sangat muda dan produktif," Kangin menatap Teukkie lembut. " Yakkk.. aboji

" Biarkan dia yang menentukan sendiri," tegas Teukkie. Kalau sudah begitu Kangin tak berani melawan atau menatapnya untuk sesaat.

" Ayo lanjutkan makannya!," ajak Teukki pada Kangin dan Jinki. " Kita tidak menunggu Noona?," tanya Jinki menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya pada Teukkie.

" Biarkan saja.. sebentar lagi juga Noonamu akan turun," jawab Teukkie santai santai sambil mengisi mangkuk Jinki. " Lee Youngwoon! Cuci tanganmu dulu!," perintah Teukkie, seperti anak kecil yang patuh pad Eommanya, Kangin kepala keluarga Lee itu menurut, sebenarnya ia agak sebal juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan berat hati ia meletakkan kembali sumpit makannya.

Jinki terkikik geli melihat tingkah Abojinya yang terlihat tegas, kuat, dan berwibawa. Tapi, saat dirumah ia dapat dengan mudah ditaklukkan oleh sang isteri. " Eomma~~ jangan terlalu keras pada Aboji, bisa hancur imejnya," bisik Jinki pada sang Eomma. " Kadang-kadang Abojimu itu bertingkah seperti anak-anak saja, jadi harus ada yang mengingatkannya!," jawab Teukkie santai.

Jinki menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya dengan cara berrumah tangga bumonimnya itu. " Kajja makan! Sepertinya Noonamu tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama kita," Teukkie menatap sekilas pada pintu geser kaca yang langsung menghubungkan ruang makan utama dengan bagian ruang keluarga.

" Kita makan saja, kalau lapar ia juga akan turun! Sungmin-ah seperti sedang kehilangan seleranya," sambung Teukkie saat Kangin sudah kembali bergabung. " Mungkin. Biarkanlah.. mungkin dia sedang mengalami siklus pendewasaan diri, menjadi lebih dewasa," celetuk Kangin asal.

" Apa hubungannya dengan nafsu makan Abonim?," tegur Jinki. " Nde.. paboo..," olok Teukki cuek. " Sudah kubilang ia terlihat aneh sejak tadi ia pulang!," Teukkie kembali menegaskan.

" Ya.. ya.. terserah saja! Lebih baik kita makan, kalau lapar yeoja itu juga akan turun. Atau nanti malam dia akan berkeliaran didapur, karena lapar," Kangin menatap Jinki dan Teukkie bergantian, dan mulai disibukkan dengan makan malamnya.

Keluarga Lee. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Normal, sehat, dan baik-baik saja. Keluarga itu melanjutkan makan malam mereka tanpa kehadiran puteri sulung mereka; Lee Sungmin. Hanya bertiga saja, sesekali ketiganya saling bercerita, menceritakan hari mereka, dan tawa kadang pecah diantara mereka. Saling melempar joke. Terlihat hangat dan akrab. Itulah keluarga Lee.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Lanjut gak'y tergantung reviews..**

**Marales pisan lamun reviewsnya ngan saeutik mah, **

**Asa ngewa ngalanjutkeunana..**

**Bagi yang mengerti, jika Anda Sundanese pasti tahu maksud saya?! ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya, yeee! itu juga kalo pada baca..**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chap in here!**

**Enjoyed..**

**Happy Reading All ^^**

**Don't forget to leave the message, Key!?**

**Maaf belom sempet ngebales yang udah reviews,**

**Insa Allah di next chap, ya..**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't Be SiDers..**

**That's Bad Habits!**

**Home, Pray, and Family**

Midnight. Bulan malam ini bersinar terang dan terlihat besar, seakan ingin menguasai langit malam. Bersinar secara mandiri tanpa ditemani bintang, benda langit kecil itu tertutup sinarnya oleh pesona bulan penuh.

Sekelompok namja tengah menatap sang purnama dalam kebisuan masing-masing diatas atap rumah megah tidak terurus itu. Sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, para mahkluk malam yang tidak pernah tidur, tidak akan pernah merasa lelah, dan mahkluk-mahkluk abadi, kecuali apabila terbunuh oleh para hunter.

" Kai.. belum pulang Sehunnie?," tanya namja bernama Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si purnama, wajah pucatnya bersinar diterpa sinar bulan.

Sehun menggeleng lemah sambil memeluk lututnya, wajah pucat nan mulusnya tertekuk sebal. " Sepertinya serigala hitam itu tidak akan pulang, Hyung!," sahutnya pelan. Membuat Joonmyeon mau tidak mau segera mengalihkannya dari langit menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

" Waeyo? Mau kemana dia disituasi seperti ini?," tanya Joonmyeon setengah khawatir pada saengnya itu yang berbeda jenis darinya. " Entahlah.. mungkin mencari buruan, mangsa.. sudah lama ia belum makan," Sehun mencoba menebak apa yang dilakukan chinguyanya itu hingga tengah malamini, ya.. walau itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

" Berburu!? Eodiga?," sekarang giliran Chanyeol ingin tahu. " Aku tidak tahu," Sehun sekilas melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah polos ingin tahunya.

" Aku harap Kai tidak melakukan sebuah kecerobohan dengan berburu didaerah teritorial kawanannya dulu, aku tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah dengan ketua baru itu!," harap Joonmyeon memperingatkan.

" Atau saat ini.. si kkamjong itu tengah merengek, merajuk, atau memohon-mohon kepada si ketua serigala itu agar menerima dirinya lagi? Meminta perlindungan dibawah cakar kawanannya, meminta belas kasihan mereka untuk sepotong daging segar.. sigh!," Kris menghujat Kai dengan sinis. Semua namja langsung menatap kearah Kris dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Joonmyeon hanya mampu menggeleng menyikapi sikap kasar Kris. " Yak.. itu juga gara-gara kau Hyung! Sehingga Kai jadi malas pulang seperti ini!," cecar Sehun sebal. Kris memalingkan wajahnya malas, tidak mau menatap Sehun.

" Aigooo… tenanglah sedikit! Kris.. jebal, tolong kau sedikit mengontrol kata-kata dan emosimu?!," pinta Joonmyeon hati-hati dengan nada pelan. Ia takut itu menyinggung Kris, dia sudah sangat bosan harus berdebat dengan namja yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu ( secara umur manusia ), tapi secara vampire, tetap Joonmyeon yang paling tua.

" Sehunnie.. kau juga, aku mohon! Jebal.. tenangkan dirimu," nasehat Joonmyeon sekarang pada si maknae.

" Aku percaya pada Kai.. dia tidak mungkin menghianati kita, rumahnya sekarang disini, bersama kita.. dan majikan barunya adalah Lee Aggashi, dia tidak akan lari!," bela Joonmyeon mantap.

" Jongdae! Apa kau sudah mendapat pesan dari Zhoumi Ahjusshi? Apa malam ini dia akan datang dan membawakan makanan beserta stok darah untuk kita?," tanya Joomyeon penuh harap pada Jongdae yang tengah mengelus-ngelus seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan jenis bulu short hair.

Namja itu menggeleng dan menggendikkan bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu pasti. " Aigoo.. malam ini kita puasa lagi? Aku lapar, Hyung~~!," rengek Sehun yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kepelukkan lututnya.

" Kalau tidak pasti seperti ini.. aku tadi, ikut saja bersama Kai, berburu..," lirih Chanyeol. " Kau mau meminum darah hewan liar lagi? Memang lidah dan tenggorokkanmu itu sudah bisa menerima darah-darah berbau amis dan kental itu?," tanya Kris sanksi. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya tidak yakin.

" Ya.. untuk mengganjal tidak ada salahnya, kan?," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kaku pada Kris. " Setelahnya, lidahmu akan terasa kelu.. nafsu makanmu turun, dan kau akan terlihat seperti seorang pecandu drugs.. sakau," Kris menjabarkan efek yang akan direspon oleh tubuh Chanyeol jika ia menghisap darah hewan liar.

" Aah.. aku baru lihat dan dengar ada vampire yang alergi dengan jenis darah tertentu, apalagi pada darah hewan liar.. ck!," cibir Kris.

" Kau tahu sendirikan.. siapa yang menjadikanku seperti kalian ini? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, hanya terima dengan darah manusia.. apa itu ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang mengigitku?," tanya Chanyeol menatap bergatian para rekannya itu.

" Maksudmu Cho Ahjusshi?," celetuk Sehun hati-hati, dengan sebelumnya mencuri pandang pada Kris.

" Mu-mungkin.. bukankah dia yang mengigitku dan menjadikanku vampire berdarah dingin yang hanya meminum darah manusia? Sama seperti dirinya," Chanyeol pun sekilasmelihat pada Kris sebelum melanjutkan kat-katanya.

" Kendeu.. Cho Ahjusshi masih mau dan menerima darah hewan liar," sahut Sehun.

" Oh.. tadi kau kemana dulu Kris Hyung?," tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. " Saat aku menoleh kau hilang, tidak ada dibelakangku,".

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian. " Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kris sekenanya, ia tak membalas tatapan para rekannya itu.

" Pernahkah kalian berdoa?!," celetuk Jondae tiba-tiba, reflek Sehun dan Kris begitu juga Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae, semuanya mengernyit bingung pada namja yang tengah menatap bulan sambil memangku kucing abu-abu yang asik bergelung dipahanya.

Jongdae tersenyum pada semuanya, " Meminta sesuatu.. mengharapkan suatu hal pada..," namja itu menggantung kalimatnya.

" Tuhan," sambungnya lemah dan agak salah tingkah saat menyebutkan kata yang sangat sakral itu. Kris mendesis sinis, ia tersenyum remeh. " Tuhan membenci kita.. kita ini mahkluk terkutuk, mana mungkin Tuan Pencipta Bumi dan Segala Isinya ini.. mendengarkan kita, haah?," ucap Kris kasar.

Semuanya langsung tersenyum miris, kecuali Chanyeol. " Saat aku masih menjadi manusia.. aku sering berdoa, meminta pada-Nya, dan setiap akhir pekan kami sekeluarga mengunjungi rumahnya.. bernyanyi, melakukan pengakuan diatas mimbar, kesaksian, pensucian diri, dan melakukan bakti sosial.. mmh," kenang Chanyeol sendu dan terdengar miris jika mengingat siapa rupanya sekarang.

" Apa kau sedang terserang home sick Park Chanyeol!," olok Kris. " Selama 15 tahun aku selalu merindukan rumah," balas Chanyeol membela diri.

" Itu sangat menyenangkan.. seakan masalah hidupmu terangkat, saat itu aku menjadi anak Tuhan.. anak baik-baik. Appa, eomma, dan Yura Noona.. mereka selalu mendoakanku agar aku selalu bahagia dan beruntung," sambungnya dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Haah.. kendeu, rumah Tuhan itu menjadi tempat berbahaya dan terlarang untukku sekarang," Chanyeol tertunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia merindukan kehidupan normalnya sebagai manusia.

Tiba-tiba Jonnmyeon merangkul namja jangkung itu, melemparkan senyum malaikatnya. " Gwaechana.. kau, masih bisa berdoa bukan? Karena kau dulu adalah hamba-Nya yang setia dan taat,".

" Entahlah.. aku tidak yakin, Hyung!," balas Chanyeol, jujur saja didalam hati kecilnya ia masih berharap Tuhan masih bersamanya, mendengarkan masalahnya, mengampuni dosa-dosanya setelah menjadi mahkluk abadi seperti sekarang.

" Cobalah!," Joonmyeon menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. " Bukankah Tuhan mendengarkan doa dan harapan yang baik?," timpal Chen.

" Dan.. bisakah kita mencoba itu?!," Sehun mencoba memberanikan diri, ia menatap Hyungnya satu per satu, Kris langsung membuang mukanya dingin saat tatap si maknae beradu dengannya.

" Mencoba apa?," tanya Chanyeol polos. " Berdoa," Sehun menjawab setengah antusias. " Aah.. aku setuju, kita coba! Aku selalu ingin mencobanya.. berdoa pada Tuhan," tanpa basa-basi lagi Jongdae menyetujui dengan sangat antusias ide Sehun. Ia menatap penuh binar pada Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

" Kendeu, aku.. ani kami tidak tahu caranya bagaimana? Berdoa.. itu asing bagi kami," lirih Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada semuanya.

" Memang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Tuhan Sehunnie? Dan kau Jongdae-ah?," tanya Joonmyeon pada kedua rekannya itu.

" Neo.. hehe," Sehun tertawa kikuk. " Harapan yang sangat sederhana. Mmhh.. majikan! Aku ingin mendoakan Sungmin Noona agar mau meneima warisan itu dan juga.. menerima kita," ungkapnya, Kris yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada Sehun. Mata tajam tiba-tiba berubah teduh.

" Haah.. itu semua harapan kita, Sehunnie!," Joonmyeon menyetujui. Ia menoleh pada Jongdae. Namja itu langsung tersenyum, " Doaku, sangat banyak! Hehehe," kekehnya polos.

" Pertama.. doaku tidak jauh berbeda dari si maknae, kedua.. aku berdoa agar kita semua bisa seperti ini terus, menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang disebut keluarga, ketiga.. bisa terus memandang langit dan bulan seperti ini dengan kalian, keempat.. aku ingin kita semua para mahkluk hina ini bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya masing-masing-," ucapan Jongdae terpotong oleh Sehun.

" Maksudnya apa? Kebahagian masing-masing?," ujarnya polos.

" Sarang.. cinta.. L.O.V.E," balas Jongdae tanpa basa-basi. " Mwoo?!," teriak Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon bersamaan, keduanya terkejut dengan makna doa Jongdae.

" Kau gila!," ledek Chanyeol pada pemikiran Jongdae. " Micheoseo..," Joonmyeon menambahkan.

" Tidak mungkinkan kita selamanya akan bersama Lee Sungmin Noona? Akan ada masanya dimana kita tidak membutuhkan…," Jongdae mencoba menjelaskan. " Darahnya dan perlindungan darinya," sambungnya pelan.

" Kendeu…," ucap Sehun kecewa. " Andweeeeeee.. anii! Aku tidak mau, kita harus tetap seperti ini.. aku tidak mau kita terpisah-pisah!," sungutnya sebal.

" Sungmin Noona itu manusia, dia punya kehidupan pribadi. Suatu hari.. dia akan menikah, membangun sebuah keluarga.. mempunyai keturunan. Kita tidak bisa mengelaknya," Jongdae meminta respon para rekannya.

" Dan.. Sehunnie! Kita akan selalu bersama, aku atau kita disini tidak punya tempat lain untuk pulang atau pergi. Disini rumah kita, keluarga..," jelas Jongdae pada si maknae dengan wajah meyakinkan yang menenangkan.

" Yakso?!," Sehun menatap Jongdea dan yang lain bergantian. Semuanya mengangguk, tanda mereka akan menepati janji untuk terus bersama-sama. " Yaksokae… uri Sehunnie!," teriak semuanya.

Sehun mengangguk senang, vampire muda itu kembali ceria. " Aku.. aku.. tidak memperlukan yeoja-yeoja vampire atau manusia! Mereka menyebalkan, cerewet, boros, dan.. parfume yang mereka gunakan terlalu menyengat, seperti halmonie-halmonie! Hehehe..," rutuk Sehun sebal.

Semua tertawa ringan mendengar umpatan Sehun tentang yeoja. " Sepertinya aku bisa mencium si kkamjong! Dia sedang menuju kemari," ujar Chanyeol yang mengangkat kepalanya dan dapat menghendus tekanan darah Kai. Karena vampire bukan seekor anjing atau serigala yang memiliki penciuman super tajam. Mereka mengenali seseorang dari tekanan darah atau suhu tubuh.

" Dia pulang juga," gumam Kris pelan dengan nada dingin. " Aissh.. Kai! Diberhutang cerita padaku, apa yang dia lakukan diluar sana!," Sehun menatap lurus kearah hutan di sisi lain Ravendall Hills.

" Kita masuk! Kajja.. kita sambut si bola bulu itu dirumah," perintah Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. " Chakkamanyeo!," sergah Jongdae.

" Wae?," tanya Joonmyeon yang sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. " Berdoa.. kita belum melakukannya," terang Jongdae mengingatkan.

Semua langsung mengangguk, kecuali Kris. " Oh.. mian aku lupa akan hal itu, kajja!," ajak Joonmyeon.

" Baiklah.. tangkupkan kedua tangan kalian seperti ini!," Chanyeol mengintrupsi mempraktekkan, dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan saling menyilangkan ( mengaitkan ) jari-jari kurus panjangnya disela-sela jari ditangan yang lain. Lalu, memposisikannya dibawah dagunya. Semuanyanya lagsung mengikuti Chanyeol, lagi-lagi tanpa Kris.

Namja jangkung itu masih bersikap acuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengikuti. " Kris! Kau tidak mau mencoba?," tegur Joonmyeon. " Ani.. kalian saja," balasnya singkat sambil terus memperhatikan setiap gerakkan semuanya.

Tidak lama namja-namja itu mulai hening, larut dalam doa mereka masing-masing. Mereka berlutut menatap langit malam yang hanya disaksikan oleh bulan.

Seulas senyum tulus terukir diwajah Kris saat melihat yang dilakukan para keluarganya itu. " Tuhan? Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu, apa kau akan mendengar dan mengabulkan doa mereka. Kendeu, aku mohon hargailah doa mahkluk-mahkluk hina ini, keluargaku." Batinnya sambil menatap sendu.

" Uri.. asing dengan-Mu!,". " Dan lihatlah kesungguhan mereka! Mereka benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin Noona merubah pikirannya, dan menginginkan kebahagian.. sangat sederhana. Bisakah Kau mengabulkannya?!," Kris membantin, diam-diam namja itu juga secara tidak langsung berdoa pada Tuhan.

Serigala hitam itu melompat masuk melewati gerbang perunggu itu. Berjalan pelan dengan keempat kakinya yang bercakar tajam, dan lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki manusia saat menginjakkan kaki ditangga kayu dimuka rumah megah itu.

Kai mendorong pintu kayu ganda itu, melangkah masuk seakan rumahnya sendiri. Keadaannya sengaja dibuat remang-remang redup. Hingga sebuah suara menyapa telinga serigalanya, saat ia tepat menutup pintu ganda itu.

" Darimana saja Kai~~?," sapa Kris yang sudah berdiri diatas tangga besar, sambil menggendong Heebum ( Kucing yang sama, yang dipangku oleh Jongdae saat diatap tadi ).

Kai tidak menggubris, ia menatap malas namja itu. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga besar itu satu per satu dengan langkah anggun dan wibawa, hingga ia akan hampir melewati anak tangga Kris.

" Grep!," Kris mencengram lengan Kai, sebelum Kai benar-benar melewatinya. Heebum segera melompat pergi dari gendongan Kris, entah kemana. Kai membalas tatapan tajam penuh menuntut padanya dengan tatapan malas dan jengah.

" Memberikan satu buket bunga red roses padanya didepan pintu rumahnya, haah!," ungkap Kris.

" Neo.. jangan coba-coba untuk memonopoli yeoja itu!," ancam Kris dingin, dan jelas namja itu tengah memperingati Kai. " Apa karena mimpi itu? Karena, yeoja itu percaya padamu, haah?," cecar Kris.

" Ck! Sejak kapan kau peduli, haah?," balas Kai tidak gentar, ia tersenyum remeh pada Kris.

" Karena yeoja itu milik kami! Dia.. sumber makanan kami," tegas Kris. " Kalian akan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan, dia tidak sama dengan Heenim Aggashi!," Kai menyentak tangan Kris yang mencengkram lengannya dan balas menatap tajam Kris.

" Jangan bawa-bawa atau samakan dia dengan Eommaku!," bentak Kris tidak suka. " Terserah! Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dan menuruti instingku untuk melindungi yeoja polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah seperti kalian, terutama kau dan Cho Ahjusshi!," ujar Kai sambil melengos meninggalkan Kris.

Namja itu menyeringai dan menatap sinis punggung Kai. " Kau jatuh cinta padanya Wolfey?," celetuk Kris, tepat pada sasaran. Detak jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdegup gugup saat mendengarnya, dan ia mencoba menetralkannya.

" Wah.. jantungmu, memompa darah lebih cepat! Berarti benar perkiraanku.. kau bukan hanya sekedar ingin melindunginya. Kau memiliki rasa pada waliku, Sungmin Noona!," perkataan Kris semakin tepat sasaran. Kai diam ditempat, ia tidak berani melihat ekpresi Kris sekarang.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, " Jangan coba-coba kau mengulang sejarah Kkamjong! Cukup cerita cinta segitiga itu terjadi pada Eommaku," kenang Kris mengingatkan.

" Cukup! Aku tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar roman picisan itu lagi, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka atau mati terbunuh! Kau, Sungmin Noona atau.. Cho Ahjusshi!,".

Kai lalu, membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat mendekati Kris. Hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan. " Itu bukan kemauanku, jangan samakan aku dengan cerita itu!," ujar Kai penuh penekanan.

" Jauhi dia!," kata Kris singkat, jelas, dan lugas dengan keinginan dan maksudnya pada Kai.

" Aku tidak janji!," balas Kai menolak dan membalas menyeringai pada Kris. " Kai! Aku peringatkan! Jangan mengulang catatan berdarah itu lagi!," bentak Kris emosi, meninggikan nada suaranya.

" Kau akan membuat yang lain ikut terluka juga!," sambungnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Akan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terulang! Akan ada pemenangnya," ujar Kai tenang. Kris berkerut bingung, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Kai. " Kau berubah Kai!," kritik Kris menggeleng tidak terima.

" Semuanya berubah.. aku tidak ingin Sungmin Noona mati konyol, sama seperti Heenim Aggashi. Yang lebih mempertahankan kau didalam kandungannya, menikahi vampire dari kalangan bangsawan yang dengan rela dibuang oleh klannya dan dianggap penghianat, meninggalkan kehidupan manusia normalnya dan lebih memilih hidup dengan makhluk seperti kita, merelakan raga dan rohaninya untuk menjadi santapan kalian, dan patah hati.. karena, sang cintanya.. appamu, Hanggeng Ahjusshi. Mati ditangan keluarganya sendiri.. perang itu? Kau ingat, haah?!," cerita Kai dengan antusias dan penekan disetiap kata-katanya.

" Cukup! Hentikan!," perintah Kris pada Kai agar menghentikan cerita suram itu. " Kau ingin itu terulang lagi?," tantang Kris pada Kai. Kai menggeleng " Tidak! Andwe.. maka dari itu aku mencoba mematahkannya,".

" Buang perasaanmu, Kai! Takdir Sungmin Noona sudah ditentukan, dan kita semua yang akan membuat alur cerita untuk yeoja itu disini! Dirumah ini di keluarga ini.. dan kau bagian dari kami! Jangan membuat alurmu sendiri, Kai!," Kris kembali membuat peringatan, sebelum meninggalkan Kai.

" Aku merindukan Kyuhyun Ahjusshi," gumam Kai, dan dapat didengar oleh Kris. " Jangan lupakan dia Wu Fan Hyung! Dia juga bagian keluarga.. bagian dari kita!," Kai menatap sendu punggung tegap Kris.

" Dia.. dewasa yang selalu bersama kita disaat-saat kita terbuang, mengalami ancaman, dan masalah. Terutama dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dan dipercaya oleh bumonimmu," sambung Kai lirih.

" Nde.. aku tidak akan lupa! yang lain juga merindukan si vampire tua itu, suatu hari dia akan menampakan batang hidungnya," sahut Kris setelah benar-benar meninggalkan Kai sendiri di tangga.

" Dan kau yang juga berubah Kris Hyung..~~," lirih Kai yang terus menatap penuh luka pada sosok Kris yang telah menghilang, menjauh, meninggalkannya sendirian.

" Brugh!," tubuh tegap Kai terjatuh terduduk dianak tangga, ia mencengkram kuat bagian dadanya. Tepat dijantungnya.

" Dan.. aku tidak berjanji untuk menghilangkan rasa ini pada Sungmin Noona, entah yeoja itu membuatku hangat seperti eommaku," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak peduli.. siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku! Bahkan bila itu Cho Kyuhyun Ahjusshi..," lirihnya pasrah. " Aku juga merindukan bumonimku.. mereka juga ikut menjadi korban,".

" Kenapa.. waeyo! Kami para serigala selalu menjadi rival kalian ( vampire ) disegala hal.. termasuk untuk urusan hati, sarang?!," racaunya pelan. " Heenim Aggashi.. Hanggeng Ahjusshi.. dan Yunho Appa. Kenapa harus mereka? Cinta segitiga itu kenapa ada pada ketiganya?,".

" Eomma.. kau juga harus jadi terluka oleh cinta segitiga bodoh itu!," setetes air mata meleleh keluar dari mata tajamnya yang sarat akan luka.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Makasih buat yang udah reviews kemaren! ^^**

**Deep Bow..**

**Reviews lagi, ya..**

**Buat nambah semangat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ada kesalahan!  
**

**yang membuat Author malas buat mengedit ulang! hihihi**

**Maaf untuk Reviewers..**

**Ucapan say thanksnya di next chap, ya!**

**Deep Bow...**

**Mian..**

**Maaf..**

**Sumimasen..**

**Gomen..**

**Sorry..**

**Hampura..**

**Pleased read it!**

**That Rosses**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kediaman Lee. " Nyonya Teukkie~~!," sapa kepala pelayan keluarga Lee; Ahn Ahjummah. Yeoja itu berjalan cepat menedekati majikannya yang baru keluar kamar tidurnya. Wanita itu sudah siap, pakaiannya sudah rapi dan rambutnya sudah ditata cantik, dan siap untuk sarapan.

Ahn Ahjummah terlihat bergegas dengan sebuket red roses segar ditangan kanannya, dia terlihat sangat berhati-hati dengan buket itu, seakan benda itu adalah benda rapuh. Sedangkan tangan lainnya mengapit koran pagi milik Tuannya.

" Ah.. Annyeong, pagi Ahjummah..!," sapa Teukkie ramah dan seulas senyum ia kembangkan pada pembantu tuanya itu. " Waktunya sarapan.. sudah siap?," tanya Teukkie, dan matanya teralihkan dengan benda berwarna mencolok ( buket roses ) yang dibawa pembantunya itu.

" Mmh.. apa itu?," tunjukknya. " Yaa.. dari kekasihmu, ya ahjummah? Hehehe..," ejek Teukkie sengaja. " Kau beruntung sekali! Pagi-pagi sudah mendapat kejutan.. ck! Berbeda sekali dengan Kanginnie, dia terlalu sibuk, tidak seperti dulu saat awal-awal pernikahan kita. Dia sangat romantiiiiiss… dan sangat memanjakanku! Huft..," gerutu Teukkie tiba-tiba, yang terdengar seperti curhat colongan. Ahn Ahjummah berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi majikan yeojanya itu bercerita, seperti anak kecil.

" Mianhamnida.. Nyonya! Ini bukan milik saya," Ahjummah mulai buka suara. " Lalu, milik siapa? Nugu? Tidak mungkin Kanginnie.. dia tahu warna mawar favoritku," Teukkie segera mengambil alih buket tersebut.

Ahn Ahjummah tersenyum penuh arti, di saat teukkie sibuk memperhatikan buket cantik itu untuk mencari petunjuk. " Masa… Nyonya tidak sadar, untuk siapa buket roses itu?," Ahjummah memberi petunjuk.

Teukkie mengerjap lucu, " Memang untuk siapa?," tanyanya pada Ahjummah. " Sungmin Aggashi, Nyonya~~!," ucap Ahn Ahjummah singkat.

" MWOOO..! Anak itu? Yang benar saja?!," teriak Teukkie histeris tidak percaya. " Aigoo.. Nyonya, yeoja dirumah ini yang masih muda, masih cantik, dan lajang hanya puteri Nyonya, Lee Aggashi! Siapa lagi?," Ahn Ahjummah terkikik geli.

" Aissh.. jadi aku sudah tua? Tidak cantik lagi?," sungut Teukkie tidak terima dengan perkataan Ahjummah. " Masa Anda mau bersaing dengan anak Anda sendiri?," timpal Ahn Ahjummah sambil berlalu meninggalkan Teukkie dilorong rumah yang mengarah keruang makan utama. " Aku permisi dulu, Nyonya~~," pamitnya penuh hormat.

" Aigoo.. Ahn Ahjummah itu, dia pintar sekali bermain kata!," gumam Teukkie. Ia kembali memperhatikan buket cantik itu, jumlah mawarnya kira-kira ada 30an, ia mencium aromanya.

" Masih segar! Sepertinya ini mahal.. Omo~~ Yeppeooo…~~!," puji Teukkie pada buket bunga itu. Ia lalu, membawa roses itu keruang makan utama, dia berencana memberikannya pada Sungmin saat di meja makan.

Kangin dan Teukkie sudah duduk di meja makan, mereka masih menunggu Ahn Ahjummah dan seorang Asistennya selesai menghidangkan sarapan mereka. Keduanya tengah asik berbincang, mengobrol ringan, sesekali keduanya mengajak bicara Ahn Ahjummah dan pelayan muda yang berlaku sebagai Asisten Ahn Ahjummah.

Hingga seorang lagi muncul, yeoja muda yang sudah siap dan tak kalah rapi dari Bumonimnya; Lee Sungmin yeoja itu. Rambut panjang merah kecokelatannya yang sedikit ikal, ia biarkan terurai. Trouser pants motif plaid maroon dipadukan dengan blouse broken white short sleeve berbahan lace berkerah cheongsam, dan ditambah pretty toe shoes hak 7 cm, berwarna senada dengan bluosenya. Kedua lengannya membawa postman bag berwarna maroon dan map hitam kerjanya.

" Annyeong.. Eomma!," sapa Sungmin pertama kali sambil menarik kursi makannya. " Annyeong Ahn Ahjummah.. Annyeong Soonmi!," sapanya ramah sambil melempar senyum terbaiknya pada kedua asisten rumah tangga itu.

" Annyeong.. Aggashi!," balas Soonmi pelan penuh hormat dan rasa segan. " Annyeong Sungmin Aggashi.. Anda terlihat senang sekali?," jawab Ahn Ahjummah sambil menaruh dua potong pancake diatas piring Nona mudanya itu.

" Ah.. biasa saja! Gomawo..," Sungmin tersenyum pada Ahn Ahjummah dan berterima kasih atas pelayanannya.

" Eheeeeeeeeemm…!," seorang namja batuk, ia mencoba mencari perhatian puterinya itu. Sungmin segera menoleh tanpa dosa kearah sumber batuk.

" Oh.. morning Aboji!" Sungmin menyapa santai sang Aboji dalam bahasa inggris dan tersenyum sekilas. Kangin yang dapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menggeleng.

Teukkie yang sudah bisa membaca keadaan ini akan berakhir kemana, apalagi tadi Teukkie bercerita mengenai buket roses yang ditemukan Ahn Ahjummah didepan pintu depan rumah mereka. Pasti akan panjang urusannya.

" Ah… Chagiya~~! Kau terlihat segar sekali?," Teukkie mencoba berbasa-basi dengan sang anak. Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak sang eomma hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan langsung memasang senyum paksa.

" Mianhae.. aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian! Aku ketiduran.. mmh," ia menatap Kangin dan Teukkie bergantian. " Dan Eomma.. kau tidak perlu melakukan basa-basi dipagi hari, ditengah sarapan.. apalagi itu ke anakmu," ujar Sungmin telak pada Teukkie.

" Kalau tidak seperti itu.. rasanya kaku sekali, sepi! Aku seperti makan dengan mesin," protes Teukkie.

" Kalau ingin ngobrol-ngobrol saja, asal… jangan mencoba-coba memulainya dengan memasuki wilayah pribadiku! Wilayah paling vital..," balas Sungmin penuh penekanan, sebenarnya ia tengah menyindir Kangin yang hobi sekali mengajak mendiskusikan masalah privatnya, cinta. Yang berakhir dengan debat dan amarah.

Dengan ekor mata foxynya Sungmin melirik sang Aboji yang tengah pura-pura sibuk dengan koran paginya. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik ( buket dengan 35 roses berwarna merah darah ), dan terlihat segar.

" Aah~~! Aigoo.. lihat!," Sungmin mengangkat hati-hati buket tersebut yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja makan, diseberangnya. " Yeppeoo~~," Sungmin mencium aroma khas roses, ia menyentuh lembut dan pelan-pelan kelopak-kelopaknya. Ia melihat pada Teukkie dan Kangin bergantian.

" Nugu?," tanyanya minta jawaban, Sungmin melihat pada Kangin yang tengah membaca koran. Teukkie yang sepertinya mengerti dengan tatapan itu, segera menggeleng pelan. " Ani.. Itu bukan roses favorit eomma," elak Teukkie.

" Lalu, milik siapa?," Tanya Sungmin mengernyit bingung. " Itu ditemukan oleh Ahn Ahjummah didepan pintu rumah," jelas Teukkie singkat.

" Tadi pagi? Apa tidak ada pesan.. atau kartu?," Sungmin mencoba mencarinya, barangkali terselip.

" Apa bukan dari kekasihmu," celetuk Kangin entenng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran, membuat Sungmin memasang wajah malas dan sebal. "Aissh! Aboji jangan mulai dan berharap!,"batinnya sebal.

" Akh! Ada!," Sungmin menemukan kartu berwarna putih dalam amplop kecil berwarna merah. Teukkie langsung terlihat antusias dan memberi kode agar Sungmin segera membacanya.

" Buka! Apa yang ditulisnya?," perintahnya. " Nde.. baiklah!," saat Sungmin baru akan membacanya. " Kalau bukan dari kekasihmu.. pasti dari salah satu namja-namja yang dijodohkanku lewat kencan buta," timpal Kangin percaya diri. Kangin segera melipat koran paginya, dan langsung focus pada Sungmin dan kartu ucapannya.

" Abojiiii..! hentikan!," pinta Sungmin sebal, ia menatap tidak percaya dengan tingkah Kangin. " Kau terlalu percaya diri.. dapat ku pastikan ini bukan dari namja-namja bodoh yang Aboji coba comblangkan padaku!," sungut Sungmin.

" Mmh.. pasti itu salah satu dari mereka, tidak mungkin dari belasan namja yang aku ajukan untuk kencan buta denganmu.. tidak ada yang tertarik denganmu Min-ah," Kangin tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya, yang menganggap buket mawar itu hadiah dari salah satu namja yang pernah ia coba jodohkan dengan Sungmin.

" Terserah kau saja Aboji," balas Sungmin setengah hati mengalah. Ia lebih tertarik membaca pesan itu ketimbang menyahuti Aboji.

" " Roses ini adalah kau.. merah ini adalah warnamu, Noona"..," Sungmin menggantung kata-kata yang tertulis dikartu itu. Ia terlihat bingung, dengan kata " Noona ".

" Noona?!," ulang Sungmin dan Teukkie bersamaan dan eomma dan anak itu saling beradu pandangan. " Namja.. yang lebih muda darimu," kesimpulan yang tepat dari Teukkie untuk siapa pengirimnya.

" Aah.. namja itu menyebutmu Noona? Perasaanku, aku tidak pernah mengirim namja dibawah umurmu untuk kencan buta.. aigoo!," ujar Kangin bingung.

" Ck! Sudahku bilang Aboji.. ini pasti bukan dari namja-namja korban penolakkanku! Mereka mana punya nyali untuk mengirimiku ini?," Sungmin menggerutu pada Kangin, sambil mengoyangkan buket tersebut.

" Aku sudah menolak mereka tegas!," ungkap Sungmin yakin. " Waah.. waah..! ternyata.. kau laris juga, ya dikalangan anak-anak remaja? Eomma tak menyangka.. aigoo!," puji Teukkie yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekkan.

" Itu pasti karena wajahku! Eomma~~ rekan-rekan guru di SM Star High School, mengatakan bahwa aku ini awet muda! Bahasa kerennya.. baby face, bahkan mereka juga mengatakan aku masih pantas jika disuruh memakai seragam SMA-ku, hehehe..," narsis Sungmin enteng.

" Makanya.. pasti banyak yang mengira diriku ini masih SMA..," sambungnya bangga. Teukkie dan Kangin saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, seakan keduanya sedang bertelepati. " Anak ini.. sikap over confident-nya ini tertular dari siapa, ya? Pasti kau Kanginnie.. ani itu pasti kau Yeobeo.. andwee, aku tidak senarsis itu Youngwon! Ah.. aku juga tidak seperti itu Jungsoo," mungkin begitulah perang batin KangTeuk.

" Ehem.. bisakah aku melanjutkannya?," tegur Sungim datar, ia sepertinya dapat mengerti dan membaca apa yang dilakukan bumonimnya. KangTeuk tersenyum kaku.

" Nde.. lanjutkan, Min-ah!," Kangin menyuruh.

" Kalian tidak perlu memperdebatkan masalah over confident self-ku," celetuk Sungmin sebelum ia kembali membaca kartu putih itu. Teukkie tercekat, bagaimana bisa Sungmin tahu pikirannya dan Kangin.

" Lanjut saja bacanya, Chagiya..! hehe..," Teukkie tersenyum kikuk.

" " Senyum dan sentuhan tulusmu.. membangunkan sisi terangku dari kehidupan malamku, Aku Guardian tanpa nama dan ikatan.. aku pedang dan perisaimu, Noona.. tersenyumlah cerah seperti matahari, karena saat hari cerah.. Pada saat itu kau berarti sedang berbahagia! K."," Sungmin mengakhiri pesan yang tertulis dikartu tersebut, tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi tak terbaca.

" Wuuh.. Romantis.. Puitis.. dan Misterius," repon Teukkie setelah mendengarnya. Kangin denga sigap langsung merebut kartu putih itu dari lengan Sungmin dengan mudah. Sungmin tidak melarang Kangin untuk melihatnya.

Sungmin yeoja itu, jujur saja dia bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Kangin membaca lekat-lekat kartu itu. " Aigoo.. namja zaman sekarang, pintar sekali bermain kata-kata. Min-ah, ottokhae?," tanya Kangin ingin tahu keputusan Sungmin.

" Akh! Mwo?," pilon Sungmin. " Ini.. ucapan ini dan buketnya?," jela Kangin.

" Aboji akan menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimnya!," ujar Kangin tegas, mengambil keputusan sepihak.

" Mwo!?," teriak Sungmin agak tidak terima. " Aniii… tidak perlu! Lebih baik Aboji tidak perlu ikut campur, lebih baik mengurusi perusahaan saja!," tegas Sungmin yang segera merebut kembali kartu itu dari tangan Kangin. Ia terlihat kikuk, salah tingkah.

" Min-ah.. Gwaechana?," tegur Teukkie tiba-tiba saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tengah salah tingkah, menutupi sesuatu.

" Ah.. eomma bilang apa?," ulang Sungmin karena tidak terlalu mendengar. " Kau kenapa? Waeyo?," ulang Teukkie mngernyit bingung.

" Aigoo.. ini.. ini pasti orang iseng! Anak-anak itu pasti sedang menjahiliku.. jangan diambil pusing, Eomma… Aboji," Sungmin mencoba menetralkan suasana.

" Iseng?," ulang Teukkie, Sungmin mengangguk. " Iseng.. kendeu, sampai rela membelikan roses mahal hampir 40 tangkai seperti ini? Pasti bukan orang sembarangan," Kangin masih tidak percaya bahwa ini ulah orang iseng.

" Nde.. benar, menjahilimu.. kendeu, berani mengeluarkan budget besar! Mana ada orang iseng melakukan hal romantis seperti ini?!," timpal Teukkie membetulkan.

" Pasti.. ini ulah seorang stalkermu, Min-ah!," sambung Teukkie. " M-mwo? Stalker? Memang aku idola? Member girlsband? Aku ini hanya seorang guru sejarah korea dan bahasa jepang di SMA! Apa penting dan menariknya?," elak Sungmin.

" Siapa tahu.. ini ulah salah satu muridmu," Kangin mulai mengompori. " Huft! Aboji.. Eomma.. aku tegaskan beberapa hal, pertama aku tidak memiliki stalker dan tidak mungkin aku memilikinya.. kedua memang murid namja di sekolahku, mereka menyukai tipe Noona.. kendeu, bukan aku tipe Noona mereka, ditambah disekolah ada peraturan yang melarang seongsaenim dan murid pacaran-," ucapan Sungmin tersalip.

" Kendeu, mencintai dan memiliki rasa itu bolehkan?," potong Teukkie santai. " A-aah.. ka-kalau.. i-itu.. aku tidak yakin, i-itu hak pribadi masing-masing," bantah Sungmin agak terbata, tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

" Ketiga.. aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan muridku sendiri, apalagi menyukai namja yang lebih muda dariku, tidak ada dalam kamusku!," tegas Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya.

" Oh! Chakkaman.. satu lagi, mereka masih sekolah mana cukup uang saku mereka membeli buket mawar semahal dan sebanyak ini?!," tambah Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

" Ah.. jangan lupakan rata-rata murid disekolahmu itukan berasal dari keluarga berada, Min!?," Eomma kembali meningatkan.

" Ah.. sudahlah! Aku yakin bukan mereka pelakunya," elak Sungmin. Pada kenyataannya memang bukan anak-anak muridnyalah yang melakukannya.

" Aku semakin penasaran kalau begini! Ah~~," Kangin menatap penuh ingin tahu pada Teukki. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin masih memasang wajah heran, rasa bingung dan ingin tahunya bercampur. Disela sarpannya ia sesekali melirik buket itu, ia jadi tidak konsentrasi. Ketiga anggota keluarga terlihat tenang menikmati santap paginya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang membahas mengenai buket mawar itu lagi.

" K! K.. K.. Nuguya?," batin Sungmin mengulang-ngulang huruf K yang tertera dikartu itu, inisial sebuah nama. Dahi sesekali berkerut bingung memikirkan huruf K itu.

" Aku harap ini hanya kebetulan belaka saja, tidak ada maksud apa-apa.. sebuah keisengan yang manis! Aku harap si inisial K ini salah kirim," Sungmin masih membatin mengenai buket itu. " Dan yang terpenting, orang yang mengirimi buket ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja-namja babo utusan Aboji!," sungutnya dalam hati, ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Seandainya masih ada keterkaitan dengan namja-namja kandidat Abojinya itu, bisa besar kepala dan ia akan semakin terseiksa dengan tuntutan-tuntutan Kangin. Dan bisa-bisa karirnya sebagai aeorang guru bisa gugur, tidak bertahan lama.

Sungmin bergidik bila sampai benar kenyataan. Ia segera menggeleng-geleng menyingkirkan pemikiran suram itu. " Aku selesai! Aku duluan.. Aboji.. Eomma!," Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursi makannya, ia langsung menyambar map kerja dan tas kerjanya.

" Mwo! Cepat sekali?," ucap Teukkie tak percaya, ia menatap Sungmin melongo bergatian dengan sisa-sisa roti gandum bakarnya yang masih agak tersissa diatas piring porselinenya.

" Aku hampir terlambat!," jelas Sungmin, yeoja itu segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan utama dengan langkah terburu-buru. " Hati-hati, Min! tak usah kau pikirkan masalah buket bunga itu!," teriak Kangin pada Sungmin sebelum anak-anak itu sudah benar-benar jauh.

" DAN BUNGA INI HARUS DIAPAKANAAN..~~!," sambung Teukkie tak kalah meninggi. " AIGOOO! TERSERAH SAJALAH! TARUH SAJA DI VAS!," solusi Sungmin untuk buket bunga itu, dengan nada berteriak karena ia sudah benar-benar di ambang pintu rumah.

" Blamm..!," ia menutup agak kasar pintu kayu ganda itu. Berjalan tergesa, menuruni anak tangga didepan rumahnya. Sungmin lebih memilih berjalan kaki hingga halte, yang jaraknya beberapa puluh meter dari rumahnya. Ia kurang nyaman berkendara sendiri dipagi hari, apalagi dijam pagi. Jam sibuk orang berangkat kerja dan sekolah. Ia tidak suka terjebak dan menikmati yang namanya traffic jam. Itu mimpi buruk baginya, lebih suka berdesak-desakkan, berlarian mengejar bus atau kereta, mengantri tiket, dan berinteraksi dengan setiap orang dijalan yang ia temui disepanjang perjalannya menuju sekolahnya, tempat ia mengajar –Sungmin baru mengajar selama 2 tahun saja di SM Star High School-.

Ia melangkah ringan dipagi cerah, rambut merah kecokelatannya bergoyang indah setiap ia melangkah, menoleh, dan saat angin pagi berhembus sejuk. Sesekali senyum terulas diwajah manisnya, ikut bersenandung kecil saat lagu favoritnya diputarkan di siaran radio pagi yang ia dengarkan melalui headset yang menyumpal kedua telingannya.

Lee Sungmin! Siapkan dirimu untuk hari ini dan hari didepannya. Karena pagimu, belum tentu akan seringan dan secerah ini. Bersemangat seperti warna merah mawar yang bergelora penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri mengehadapi kehidupan.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Comment, ya!?**

**Aku Tunggu! V(^_^)V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**i'm back.. ^^**

**Maaf kalo Authornya gak banyak kata-kata a.k.a banyak omong!**

**padahal kliah dijurusan yang yang membutuhkan banyak komunikasi!**

**hehehe... **

**silahkan menikmati, jangan banyak basa-basi.. nanti ditinggal reviews!  
**

**Ichi..**

**Ni..**

**San..**

**Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

**Aiden and The Strange Man**

Waktu makan siang sudah terlewatkan beberapa menit. Keadaan rumah sakit yang berada dipusat distrik Jongno, Seoul National University Hospital, terlihat agak ramai. Beberapa namja yeoja dewasa berjubah serba putih layaknya dokter ada yang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka diluar hospital, daripada memilih kantin rumah sakit yang variasi menunya standart dan itu-itu saja. Kantin Seoul National University Hospital terlihat cukup ramai, terlihat agak padat. Bukan hanya dokter dan staf rumah sakit saja yang memilih makan di kantin. Tapi, juga dari umum-seperti kerabat/keluarga pasien yang dirawat atau sedang berkunjung untuk berobat- dan bahkan beberapa pasien rawat inap pun ada yang sedang menikmati jam makan mereka sebelum minum obat di kantin rumah sakit, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu.

Tapi, tidak untuk seorang namja muda yang tengah terduduk dikursi panjang abu-abu diruang tunggu tepat diluar ruang operasi. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian serba biru muda layaknya dokter yang habis melakukan operasi. Shower cap hijau masih menutupi rambutnya, masker pun menutup rapi hidung dan mulut namja itu, sarung tangan karet bekas terselip disaku celana operasinya. Ia menyandar pasrah tubuhnya dengan dinding rumah sakit, ia menerawang langit-langit yang tak terlalu tinggi rumah sakit paling bonafit dan bergengsi di Seoul itu, bahkan diseluruuh Korea Selatan. Sesekali mata sabitnya dipejamkan, seolah ia merasakan lelah yang berkepanjangan.

Dia sendirian. Baru saja ia mengalami pergelutan hebat didalam ruang berpintu ganda berbahan alumunium dengan sebuah lampu hijau diatasnya. Saat ini ia sedang mengalami shock teraphy, shock yang sering dan akan dialami para calon dokter muda yang sedang koas –kerja praktek-. Sisa-sisa keringatnya masih nampak disekitar dahi, leher, dan pelipisnya. Ruang operasi itu sudah 15 menit yang lalu sepi, pasien sudah dipindahkan ke intalasi ICU untuk penyembuhan dan pengawasan lebih lanjut, para suster sudah berlalu keruang ganti, dan para tim dokter yang medapat tugas untuk mengoprasi sudah membubarkan diri untuk istirahat makan siang, dan sekarang disinilah namja itu sekarang, sendirian.

Makan siang? Sudah tidak terdengar menarik ditelinganya, bergelut 5 jam didalam sana dengan alat-alat operasi. Bertarung membedah, menyayat, mengunting, menjelajah, menelaah, menjahit, dan bahkan memisahkan setiap organ dalam, khususnya daerah perut. Sesaat nafsu makan namja itu langsung pupus, saat ia bisa melihat langsung darah segar keluar mengalir saat seorang tutor dokternya mulai menyayat-nyayat kulit dan daging, bahkan hingga lambung dan usus si pasien. Daging-daging manusia terpampang begitu jelas dihadapannya selama 5 jam. Dan hingga pada akhirnya sejenis tumor-benda yang selama 5 jam itu paling dicari- tujuan utama operasi hari ini dikeluarkan dari "penyiksaan kecil" itu sudah dikeluarkan, diangkat dan diletakkan diatas mangkuk almunium. Seperti melihat meat ball mentah yang msih merah lengkap dengan saus darah segar diatasnya, kira-kira berdiameter 3cm. bayangan diruang operasi itu masih menghantuinya dengan sangat jelas! Operasi pertama yang ia saksikan, tidak akan dia lupakan.

Hingga sebuah suara yeoja yang sangat familiar baginya menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang tidak asing, tapi untuk beberapa bulan ini jarang ia dengar.

" Jinki-ah..~~," sapa yeoja itu lembut. " Jinkiiii~~ gwaenchana?," tanya halus. Perlahan namja yang disapa Jinki itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, untuk mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

" Jinki~~!," panggil yeoja itu lagi mulai tidak sabar. Mata sabit Jinki membulat sempurna, ia terlonjak kaget dari duduknya saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini, di siang bolong. Ia juga menurunkan masker yang sejak tadi membekap hidung dan mulutnya.

" OMOOOOOOOO!," teriaknya agak histeris. Tapi, segera Jinki merendahkan suaranya. Dahinya berkerut bingung dengan kehadiran Noona satu-satunya itu. Ya! Sungmin yeoja itu tengah tersenyum manis tanpa dosa tepat dihadapan Jinki, ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah namsaengnya itu.

" Aigooo.. Noonaaa~~!," tegur Jinki yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dulu.

" Igee!," tiba-tiba Sungmin menempelkan segelas caramel macchiato dingin ukuran besar tepat dipipi chubby Jinki, dengan cepat sensasi dingin menyergap wajahnya.

" Yak! Dingin~~," protes Jinki dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil minuman tersebut, yang ia sudah tahu pasti ditujukan padanya.

" Jadi… seperti ini rumah sakit tempat kau koas!? Seoul.. National.. University.. Hospital," Sungmin menatap kagum kesegala arah sudut area operasi.

Jinki masih speechless dengan kehadiran tidak terduga yang dilakukan Sungmin, ini di distrik Jongno-gu sedangkan dia berkerja didistrik Gangnam! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak pintarnya, hingga ia bingung harus bertanya darimana.

" Hei! Pasti kau sedang bingung, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku bisa sampai ada disini?," Sungmin menatap Jinki yang sedang berekpresi masih terkejut. Tawa renyah pecah dari bibir Sungmin, ia agak gemas dengan air muka Jinki.

" Kajja! Kau bisa mewawancaraiku, sambil kita makan siang!? Mmh..," Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan Jinki ia msih belum terlihat akan berdiri. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan shock, sisa-sisa 5 jam opersai itu. Sekarang gentian Sungmin yang mengernyit bingung dengan Jinki.

" Kau.. terlihat pucat Dubu!," selidik Sungmin memperhatikan wajah sang saeng. " Mwo~~.. jinjja? Aigoo.. ini pasti efek dari 5 jam aku berada diruang opersai tadi pagi," jelas Jinki agak salah tingkah.

" Minum Caramel Machiato itu! Itu.. bisa membuatmu kembali segar," titah Sungmin pada Jinki. Namja itu mengangguk kaku, ia langsung menurut dengan gerakkan perlahan ia menyesap minuman beraroma khas dengan lelehan gula yang menghasilkan rasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas melihat Jinki yang langsung menurut. " Ahk! Gomawo Noona~~.. aku ganti baju dulu!," Jinki segera beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu menuju ruang ganti dokter.

" Dubuuu~~.. chakkaman! Aku ikut!," rewel Sungmin yang sedikit berlari kecil mengekori Jinki menuju ruang ganti dokter yang berada dilantai 2 rumah sakit. Keduanya memilih naik elevator ketimbang escalator.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik. Kedua kakak beradik itu tengah duduk disebuah bench kayu disalah satu taman buatan yang tidak terlalu luas, yang sengaja dibangun untuk umum diarea rumah sakit yang cukup luas ini. Keduanya masih teriam satu sama lain sejak 5 menit sejak mereka duduk disana, sekeranjang medium ayam goreng yang sudah Sungmin belidisekitar rumah sakit sebelum ia datang berkunjung, mulai agak mendingin, belumada yang mulai untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan seorang Chicken maniak seperti Jinki, entah ada angin apa? Ia tidak antusias untuk menyambar daging ungags favoritnya itu. Biasanya dia kan sangat lahap tanpa basa-basi dan perlu minta izin lagi untuk memakannya.

Dari tadi ia hanya menyeruput caramel machiatonya yang kira-kira sudah habis setengahnya. Sesekali namja muda itu mencuri pandang pada sang Noona yang tengah menatap kosong air mancur kecil yang ada ditaman, tepat dihadapan mereka.

Seakan mengerti akan tatapan Jinki yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, Sungmin menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ada di Jongno-gu. " Aku bosan.. jam mengajarku sudah habis, aku ingin makan siang ditempat yang agak jauh dari Gangnam. Aku naik bus, lalu naik subway.. dan terdamparlah aku di Jongno-gu! Aku ingat kalau namsaengku sedang praktek koas disalah satu rumah sakit didistrik ini,".

" Voilaa..! disinilah aku sekarang, duduk dibench kayu rumah sakit bersamamu. Aku bertanya pada resepsionist di lobi rumah sakit, tentang para calon dokter yang sedang koas hari ini.. dia menunjukkan aku harus bertemu kepala perawat dulu, setelah bertemu dengan yeoja tua itu.. aku langsung menanyakanmu. That's it!," cerita Sungmin singkat.

" Kau tidak makan? Itu kesukaanmu," tegur Sungmin yang akhirnya buka suara juga. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Jinki yang tengah menatap bingung dirinya.

" Akh!," Jinki terlihat salah tingkah. " N-nde.. a-aku akan memakannya! Tenang saja Noona," gagap Jinki sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua mata sabitnya tinggal garis.

Sungmin mengangguk, " Kau harus memakannya! Karena aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu.. sebagai permintaan maafku, karena tidak bisa makan malam bersama.. semalam," ungkap Sungmin ada nada bersalah didalamnya.

" Ah.. Noona.. gwaenchana! Aku yang salah.. pulang tiba-tiba, aku tidak bisa membaca situasi dirumah. Terutama mood-mu," Jinki jadi ikut merasa bersalah. " Tiba-tiba aku merindukan rumah.. bumonim.. dan… Kau! Sungmin Noona," cicit Jinki yang masih tertangkap dengar oleh Sungmin. Reflek yeoja itu tersenyum tulus pada namsaengnya dan mengacak namja berjubah putih ciri khas dokter.

" Kau ini…! Kau tahu? Noonamu ini juga sangat merindukan kehadiranmu dirumah.. babo!," jujur Sungmin. Yeoja itu memasang wajah gemasnya yang menggemaskan.

" Gomawo.. sudah merindukanku," balas Jinki, namja itu meletakan cup caramel machiatonya disebelah keranjang ayam. " Cha! Cepat makan ayam-ayam ini.. nanti semakin dingin!," titah Sungmin.

Jinki langsung memasang wajah tidak yakin, jujur saja ayam-ayam goring dengan warna keemasan itu terlihat mengugah selera, apalgi ukuran potongannya yang cukup memuaskan. Jinki menelan salivanya, namja itu menatap sejenak ayam-ayam itu yang seakan berkata " Ayo, kajja! Makan kami!", lalu beralih menatap Sungmin.

" Aissh.. jinjja~~!," rutuk Jinki sebal. " Waeyo?," tanya Sungmin. " Noona… tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat dan sayangku padamu, aku.. akan menyimpannya dan memakannya nanti saja bila sudah diflat," izin Jinki memberikan alasan.

" Mwo? Hei.. waktu makan siang masih agak panjang, makan saja! Kau ini.. bukankah kau sangat addict dengan ayam? Tidak enak bila dibiarkan saja," Sungmin masih memaksakan.

" Aigoo.. Noona~~," rengek Jinki memasang wajah memelas. " Asal kau tahu.. nafsu makanku sudah hilang dari 5 setengah jam yang lalu!," aku Jinki.

Sungmin menatap bingung Jinki. " Kau kehilangan nafsu makan? Memang apa yang terjadi 5.. setengah jam yang lalu? Mmh..,".

" Dari jam 7 pagi tadi.. aku harus ikut melihat proses dari sebuah operasi pengangkatan tumor di usus," ceritanya singkat, tiba-tiba wajah Jinki kembali pucat, bayangan menjijikan itu kembali berputar. Sungmin memasang wajah tidak percayanya. " Jeongmal? Lalu?," tanyanya polos.

" Hampir saja aku memuntahkan kembali sarapanku! Itu sangat membuatku pusing.. mual dan merinding," kenang Jinki agak sebal.

" Apa semenjijikan itu? Hingga… kau kehilangan selera makanmu? Apalagi ini makanan favoritmu dari kau kecil," Sungmin menatap intens wajah Jinki yang kembali memucat. Namja itu mengangguk lemah.

" Ah.. ya,sudah! Terserah kau saja," Sungmin mengalah mengikuti keinginan Jinki.

" Noona~~," sapa Jinki pelan, tatapannya menerawang kedepan memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di area taman.

" Mmh..," jawab Sungmin dengan dehaman, tatapan yeoja itu juga tidak jauh berbeda dari si saengnya. " Waeyo?," tanya Jinki dengan nada pelan.

" Pasti kau punya alasan lain datang kemari? Jujur saja," sambung Jinki, ia masih belum menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Sungmin menoleh sejenak pada Jinki, dan sebuah helaan nafas lelah terhembus darinya.

" Jinki kau memang selalu tahu," cicitnya. " Aku ini adikmu! Aku namsaengmu satu-satunya, kita lahir dari rahim yeoja yang sama.. jadi, kau tidak bisa berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu dariku! Kau pernah dengar? Darah itu lebih kental dari air,"tutur Jinki, ucapannya itu terdengar bijak ditelinga Sungmin. Sejenak yeoja itu tersenyum.

" Aku merindukan Heenim Ahjummah.. haah! Lama tidak mendengar kabarnya, kita malah mendapatkan kabar duka," Sungmin memulai bahan obrolan.

" Nde.. nado! Bogoshipda," balas Jinki, ia juga sangat merindukan dan menyayangi Ahjummahnya itu, walau mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Karena Jinki lebih dekat dengan Hanggeng Ahjusshi –suami dari Heenim-, Heenim Ahjummah lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

" Keduanya pasangan yang keren!," sambung JInki memuji keduanya.

" Kau benar! Aku setuju.. satu bulan lagi tepat seratus hari wafatnya Heenim Ahjummah," Sungmin mengingatkaN, Jinki mengangguk membenarkan.

" Bumonim sudah tahu? Aku takut mereka lupa," jawab Jinki. " Sepertinya mereka sangat ingat, tidak mungkin mereka melupakan hari wafatnya sepupu tercinta mereka," bela Sungmin.

" Kendeu, aku masih bingung dan penasaran.. dengan Hanggeng Ahjusshi. Dia dimana?," Jinki menoleh pada Sungmin dengan raut wajah ingin tahu. Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

" I don't know.. entahlah itu misteri," balas Sungmin seadanya.

" Dia hilang. Kalau pun dia sudah meninggal lebih dulu dari Ahjummah, eodiga? Pusaranya? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda itu," Jinki kembali menyedot Caramel Machiatonya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin.

Tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, keduanya kembali hening beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing mengenai nampyeon dari Ahummah mereka itu.

" Aku harus menanyakannya pada dia! Namja itu.. pengacara Zhoumi, pasti dia tahu," batin Sungmin sambil memicingkan mata foxynya.

" Onttoki!," Sungmin memanggil jinki dengan panggilan yang sudah melekat lama pada Jinki, panggilan " Onttoki " itu Sungmin yang menciptakannya sejak mereka kecil.

" Yak! Aishh.. Noona~~, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu bila sedang di lingkungannku (read: rumah sakit, kampus, dan bila ada chigudeulnya)!," rengek Jinki sebal, dia sudah berulangkali memperingatkan Sungmin gara tidak mempermalukannya dengan panggilan konyol itu.

Sungmin hanya menganggap angina lalu pada protes Jinki, ia memutar matanya malas. " Ya.. ya.. ya..," ucapnya santai untuk menyenangkan saengnya.

" Aku ingin bertanya.. pernahkah kau berharap mendapatkan warisan?," celetuk Sungmin. Jinki menatap bingung pada Sungmin.

" Tentu saja!," balas Jinki tegas. " Aku selalu mengharapkan sebuah warisan, terutama dari Aboji. Asal warisannya itu bukan perusahaan miliknya itu, aku tidak mampu untuk mengelolanya," jujurnya.

" Aigoo.. ternyata kau orang yang tamak juga, ya?," Sungmin menatap horor Jinki tidak percaya.

" Aku ini juga manusia normal yang membutuhkan harta, uang! Kalau aku tamak aku tidak akan memilih menjadi dokter, aku akan menjadi penjilat pada Aboji dan menjadi anak baik-baik dengan kuliah dijurusan manajement business, sesuai keinginan orang tua itu," sungut Jinki terima dengan perkataan dan tatapan Noonanya itu.

" Nde.. nde! Baiklah aku percaya," Sungmin mengalah berdebat dengan Jinki. " Lalu, jika ada yang memberimu warisan.. akan kau apakan? Kau pergunakan untuk apa?," cecar Sungmin lagi.

Jinki langsung mmemasang wajah seriusnya. " Mmh.. tergantung jenis warisannya. Jika itu uang?! Aku akan menggunakannya untuk sekolah kedokteran lagi mengambil spesialis di Jerman..," ungkap Jinki tentang apa yang yang akan digunakan dengan warisan berupa uang.

" Jinjja.. dasar nerd! Diotakmu hanya belajar dan belajar.. kapan kau akan memikirkan sebuah hubungan dengan seorang yeoja, haah?," tegur Sungmin dengan nada agak mengejek.

" Kau sendiri Noona? Sudah berapa namja yang kau tolak dari blind date yang dibuat oleh Aboji untukmu, haah? Kau sendiri tidak punya stock," balas Jinki memutar ucapan Sungmin. Yeoja itu langsung tersenyum kecut.

" Lanjut!," Sungmin mengalihkan, menggiring Jinki kembali pada topic membicaraan, " Warisan ".

" Kalau berbentuk benda, seperti bangunan atau rumah.. aku ingin membangun klinik dan yayasan yang bergerak dalam hal kemanusiaan dan kesehatan.. klinik umum, ibu dan anak. Ottokhae? Sungguh mulia bukan tujuanku dengan warisan-warisan itu?," pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sungguh ingin muntah mendengar rasa percaya diri Jinki. " Kau.. tidak sedikit pun ingin menggunakannya untuk hal pribadi? Seperti untuk bersenang-senang melakukan yang kau inginkan?," tanyanya heran.

" Itu hal-hal yang aku inginkan! Warisan itu harus kita pergunakan dengan sebaik mungkin, bermanfaat, dan kalau bisa berguna bagi orang-orang disekitar kita.. warisan itu seperti pesan, amanat yang harus dijaga dan dipergunakan untuk hal-hal baik dan penting. Bukan untuk disalah gunakan," Jinki berujar bijak.

" Jangankan warisan.. gaji yang kita miliki atau harta kita sendiri saja, harus diusahakan digunakan sebijak mungkin dan sebaik mungkin, jangan terlalu boros.. komsutif," sambungnya lagi.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan JInki, ia jadi tersadarkan oleh sesuatu yang sedang dia hadapi menerawang menatap langit Jongno-gu disiang hari yang cerah.

" Kau.. akan menerimanya?," tanya Sungmin lagi dengan nada pelan. Jinki menggangguk," Tentu aku akan langsung menerima warisan itu, tidak perlu berfikir dua kali.. kesempatan hanya datang sekali, dan itu pesan, harta, dan bahkan kenangan yang harus dijaga sampai generasi selanjutnya, agar tidak hilang dan rusak termakan masa. Aku menjaganya sekuat aku bisa dan mengunakannya sebijak mungkin," ujar Jinki mantap dan meyakinkan.

" Jinki-ah~~! Aku.. aku..," Sungmin terbata, ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Ia ingin jujur pada Jinki.

" Wae?," respon Jinki singkat. " Aku mendapatkan warisan!," aku Sungmin cepat dan singkat.

Belum terlihat respon dari JInki, wajah namjan itu masih datar. Sepertinya ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

" HAHAHAHA….!," tawa pecah dari mulut Jinki, namja itu tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia seperti mendengarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sungmin menatap sebal pada Jinki, lebih tepatnya pada tawanya, caranya Jinki tertawa terdengara sangat menyebalkan.

Jinki berusaha mengontrol tawanya agar tidak menyinggung Sungmin sang sudah menatapnya sebal. Tawanya pun semakin rendah, dan bahkan lama-kelamaan tawa lenyap darinya.

" Ehem!," deham Jinki setelah ia mengakhiri tawanya yang laknat itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap Sungmin ragu-ragu.

" Warisan?," tanya Jinki. Ekspresinya seakan berkata darimana kau bisa mendapatkan warisan? Dari siapa orang dermawan itu? Ah.. Aboji? Dia masih sehat-sehat saja.

" Bukan dari Aboji," balas Sungmin, menjawab batin Jinki. Jinki terkejut, mendengar Sungmin bisa membaca batinnya.

" Kau pasti sedang bercanda?," ucap Jinki kasih tidak percaya, ia memicingkan matanya menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin menggeleng," Memang aku sedang memasang wajah bercanda?,". " Untuk hal inilah aku datang menemuimu, aku butuh teman untuk membicarakannya,"Sungmin sabar.

" Nugu? Darimana? Aboji masih sangat sehat jasmani dan rohaninya, dia tidak mungkin secepat itu.. lagipula disisinya itu ada seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang dalam urusan keuangan dia sangat perhitungan," sekelebat bayangan sang Aboji dan Teukki melintas dikepala Jinki, makanya ia berkata seperti itu.

" Eomma?! Maksudmu?," Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Jinki, dia pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jinki.

" Dari Heenim Ahjummah!," ungkap Sungmin lagi tanpa panjang lebar. " Mwoo?!," JInki terlonjak kaget. Mata sabitnya melotot tidak percaya pada Sungmin.

" Jeongmal?!," tanyanya terperangah. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Gotjimal!," Jinki masih tidak percaya.

" Aigoo.. Jinki-ah! awalnya juga aku tidak percaya.. aku seakan dipermainkan. Kendeu, aku punya buktinya," Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Jinki, ia menceritakan ini agar ia bisa mendapat solusi. Karena ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Ahjummah mereka.

" Bukti?," ulang JInki. " Nde.. bukti secara tertulis, surat warisan yang ditulis langsung oleh tangan Heenim Ahjummah yang telah di matrai dan ditanda tangani olehnya, disaksikan langsung oleh pengacara keluarga Hangkyung Ahjusshi sendiri," jelasnya sesingkat mungkin, agar Jinki bisa langsung mengerti.

Jinki, namja itu masih shock. Dalam sehari ini dia sudah dikejutkan oleh dua hal; pertama operasi 5 jam dan kedua pengakuan Noonanya yang mendapat warisan. Ia kembali menyedot caramel machiatonya hingga habis dalam sekali sedot. " Lalu," cicit Jinki yang tidak tahu harus mulai darimana pada pengakuan Noonanya itu.

" Surat itu dikirim melalui pos.. kemarin pagi sudah ada dimeja kerjaku, tidak lama dari itu, pengacaranya menghubungiku. Dan sialnya.. pengacara itu hanya memberiku waktu seminggu untuk berfikir mau di apakan warisan itu," kenang Sungmin pada kejadian kemarin.

" Warisan.. dalam bentuk apa?," tanya Jinki singkat.

" Rumah dan beberapa aset berupa saham di beberapa perusahaan multinasional dan multiinternasional terkemuka," ungkap Sungmin sesantai mungkin.

" Kau sudah mengaku pada siapa saja?," Jinki kembali bertanya.

" Eunhyuk dan Wookie.. hanya mereka," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

" Apakah Aboji dan Eomma sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?," keduanya saling bertatap muka. Sungmin menggeleng kaku," sepertinya belum.. aku belum menceritakannya pada mereka,".

" Maka dari itu aku disini menemuimu.. aku ingin merundingkannya denganmu," lanjut Sungmin fokus pada tujuan awalnya. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa tidak layak dan pantas untuk menerima warisan itu.. aku ragu," aku Sungmin pada Jinki.

" Mereka tidak memiliki anak?," tanya Jinki agak melenceng. " Sepertinya tidak, maka dari itu mereka mewariskannya padaku," Sungmin terduduk lesu, ia mulai kelihatan gelisah.

" Terima! Tanda tangani surat itu, segera temui pengacara Ahjummah," Jinki meyakinkan Sungmin, ia berkata to the point.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung, dengan respon Jinki yang diluar perkiraannya. " Jangan bingung lagi, kau harus yakin.. aku percaya Heenim Ahjummah, punya alasan kuat menjadikanmu sebagai ahli warisnya," Jinki kembali mempertegas Sungmin.

" Ji-jinki..," cicit Sungmin. " Tenang saja.. aku hanya akan bersaing denganmu Noona, hanya untuk warisan Aboji saja! Aku tidak merasa iri dengan kebaikkan Heenim Ahjummah yang mempercayakan semua miliknya padamu.. mmh!," Jinki meyakinkan, seulas senyum tulus terkembang untuk sang Noona.

" Jinki.. bukan itu maksud Noona! Hanya saja.. ini tiba-tiba sekali, 1 bulan lagi adalah 100 harinya Ahjummah.. aigoo!, kenapa semua menyuruhku untuk menerima itu? Dan sekarang kau," Sungmin menatap memelas pada Jinki.

" Seandainya Ahjummah atau Ahjusshi memberikannya padaku.. dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya, karena itu bagian dari diri mereka.. hidup mereka," Jinki kembali berujar sesuatu yang bijak.

" Kendeu..," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya galau. " Mwoya? Sudahlah Noona.. tidak perlu ragu, kalau perlu kau lihat rumah itu. Aku bisa menemanimu," tawar Jinki.

" Me-melihat apa?," ulang Sungmin. " Melihat rumah warisan itu.. siapa tahu setelah kau melihatnya langsung, kau menjadi berubah pikiran dan yakin untuk menerimanya. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan mereka," Jinki tersenyum tulus.

" Dan jangan pernah kau coba-coba untuk melelangnya, Noona!," ancam Jinki memperingatkan. " Malah aku sudaha punya pikiran dan merencanakan itu," gumamnya pelan.

" Mwo?," tanya Jinki, seakan dia mendengar Noonanya itu berkata sesuatu. " Akh! Ani.. ani.. tidak ada," elak Sungmin tersenyum kaku pada Jinki, berharap namja itu tidak mendengarnya.

" Baiklah.. waktu makan siang akan segera berakhir, 15 menit lagi," Jinki bangun dari duduknya.

" Jinki-ah~~! Aku belum selesai?," rengek Sungmin sebal, karena waktu istirahat Jinki sudah akan berakhir. Sungmin memasang sebalnya, ia pun langsung berdiri mengikuti Jinki.

" Jadi.. aku harus bagaimana?," Sungmin malah balik bertanya. " Sudah kebilang! Terima warisan Ahjummah, jangan kau tolak! Apalagi untuk melelangnya!," Jinki kembali memperingati Noonanya itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari dua orang namja tengah berjalan kearah kakak adik itu, keduanya menatap mereka (Sungmin dan JInki) dengan tatapan yang dalam dan misterius. Namja jangkung berambut merah wine, ia tersenyum aneh pada keduanya. Namja yang lebih pendek, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, namja itu berpakaian sama dengan Jinki, white robe khas dokter.

" Ehem.. annyeong JInki-ssi!," sapa namja itu ramah, mengintrupsi perdebatan kecil antara Sungmin dan Jinki. Jinki dan Sungmin otomatis menoleh kepada sumber suara.

Namja itu langsung melengkungkan senyum manis andalannya pada Jinki dan Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum kaku, wajahnya terlihat bertanya-tanya. Ia menyiku Jinki.

" Ah.. annyeong Lee Uisanim!," balas Jinki tidak kalah sopan, ia menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat pada namja tersebut. Yang ternyata salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Jinki menengok pada Sungmin yang tengah memandang ingin tahu. " Noona.. kenalkan dia Lee Donghae uisanim!," titahnya pada Sungmin, agar mereka saling berkenalan.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku pada Jinki dan lalu menatap Lee uisanim sejenak dari ujung kaki sampai unjung kepala, lalu sebuah senyum manis ia torehkan untuk namja itu. Namja yang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut hitam kecokelatan, berwajah innocent seperti bocah, dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup prince charming.

Tanpa ragu Donghae menyodorkan lengannya untuk mengajak Sungmin berjabat tangan, Sungmin menyambut lengan besar itu. " Lee Sungmin! Aku.. Noonanya Jinki," Sungmin mempeerkenalkan diri sesingkatnya.

" Oh.. bangapsemnida, Lee Aggashi! Choneun Donghae.. Lee Donghae imnida," berbanding terbalik, namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Segera tautan tangan keduanya terlepas. Hingga keduanya saling bertatapan, mata keduanya. Sungmin terperangah tidak percaya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas retina namja itu. Sama dengan warna mata anak-anak itu, yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam, cokelat keemasan.

Sungmin kambali kedalam kesadarannya, ia tercekat sempurna. Ia tidak berani menatap Donghae terlalu lama, ia terlihat salah tingkah. " Mmh.. aku dokter pembimbing Lee JInki. Dia anak yang pintar dan berani. Dia menemaniku dan timku pagi tadi, operasi pertamanya," sambung Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Ah.. nde, Jinki sudah bercerita.. hingga nafsu makannya hilang," jawab Sungmin sekenanya, sesekali ia hanya melirik saja pada Donghae. " Wah.. jeongmal? Aigoo.. gwaenchana, itu memang sering terjadi oleh para calon dokter yang sedang koas sepertimu,". " Anggap saja itu shock therapy untukmu, sebelum kau melakukannya sendiri," Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu JInki. Jinki hanya manggut-manggut sambil terkekeh kecil.

" Oh.. Hyung! kau datang lagi? Membeli darah segar lagi?," tanya JInki pada seseorang yang tengah menjinjing cooler box biru, tapi bukan pada Donghae. Ia bertanya pada namja jangkung berambut merah dengan kacamata hitamnya yang agak mencolok, namja jangkung berkulit pucat.

Mendengar ucapan JInki, Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba melihat namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Jinki. " Nde.. sepertinya dia ingin menghabiskan stok darah kita (read: SNUH)," cibir Donghae sambil melirik namja jangkung itu dengan nada bercanda.

" Ingat yang "butuh makan" bukan hanya isterimu.. kendeu, para pasien kami juga membutuhkannya," sambung Donghae mengingatkan.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil pada Donghae dan JInki, " Nde.. Darah lagi darah lagi, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat jenuh! Kendeu, ottokhae? Kalau tidak.. isteri tidak akan sembuh, dia itu anti dengan rumah sakit. Disangat menghindari tempat ini," ujarnya dengan ekspresi dibuat agak sedih.

" Mmh.. semoga bisa segera mendapatkan pendonor ginjal yang tepat, ya untuk isterimu!?," harap Jinki merasa kasihan.

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk. Dapat Sungmin lihat namja itu sedang melihat kearahnya, dari balik kacamata hitamnya yang sepertinya bermerek mahal.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Tapi, namja itu malah membalasnya dengan senyuman misterius atau kalau tidak salah itu sebuah seringai. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, Sungmin segera memutus kontak matanya dengan namja itu. Dan lebih memilih sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dibelakang Jinki untuk berlindung, tanpa Jinki sadari.

Namja itu pun yang mengerti dengan pergerakkan Sungmin segera mengalihkan lagi ke pada Donghae. " Baiklah.. aku harus mengantar Tuan Darah ini beserta makannya dengan selamat hingga lobby! Aku permisi dulu," izin Donghae mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Jinki dan Sungmin. Keduanya mengangguk pada Donghae, " Senang bertemu dengan anda.. Lee Agashi! Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi," sambungnya agak misterius, Sungmin menbalasnya dengan kekehan yang terdengar kaku dan memaksa.

" Kajja.. Tuan Vampire! Isterimu membutuhkanmu dengan darah-darah segar itu segera!," perintah Donghae pada namja itu, dengan nada bercanda. Namja itu pun mengangguk pada Jiinki dan Sungmin, Jinki dan Sungmin meresponnya berbeda. JInki tersenyum ramah sedangkan Sungmin terilhat masa bodoh.

Kedua namja menawan itu melenggang pergi semakin menjauhi Jinki dan Sungmin yang masih menatap punggung-punggung tegap itu. " Nuguya!?," tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketus pada Jinki.

" Nugu?," tanya JInki polos. " Namja yang membeli darah-darah itu?," tanya Sungmin sambil menatap terus namja jangkung itu yang mulai tidak terlihat. " Dia? Teman dari Lee Uisanim. Darah-darah itu untuk isterinya yang terkena penyakit ginjal yang sudah sangat kronis, sang isteri tidak ingin operasi.. dia menolak cangkok ginjal ditambah.. dia benci rumah sakit, dia tidak pernah mau cuci darah dirumah sakit. Lebih memilih cuci darah dirumah, melakukannya sendiri dengan alat cuci darah yang mereka beli sendiri," jelas Jinki sesingkatnya.

" Alat cuci darah sendiri?," Sungmin membeo. " Tentunya dengan izin dan lisensi dari rumah sakit," jawab Jinki.

Sungmin hanya ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk-ngangguk. " Pasti ssangat mahal," gumamnya.

" Memang perkerjaan namja itu apa?," tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar ingin tahu.

" Mmh.. kalau tidak salah, dia mengaku padaku.. pengacara,". Kata pengacara mengingatkan Sungmin pada pengacara keluarga Heenim ahjummah; Zhoumi.

" Kau pernah bertemu isterinya?," kembali Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan. Jinki menggeleng pelan.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada JInki. " Aniyo.. aku bertemu namja itu tidak sering, yang tadi itu ketiga kalinya. Setiap dia kemari, dia selalu bersama Lee uisanim.. kami tidak banyak mengobrol, kalau pun aku tahu.. itu karena aku yang bertanya langsung pada Lee Uisanim. Namja itu hampir seminggu sekali datang kemari untuk membeli stock darah.. mmh! Siapa yang tidak akan bertanya-tanya?," Jinki langsung meraih keranjang ayamnya.

" Noona.. sudah tidak ada yang ingin diobrolkan lagi, kan?," tanya Jinki memecah keheningan. Sungmin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengerjap lucu pada JInki. " M-mwo?,".

" Ah.. ani! Kita lanjutkan obrolan masalah warisan ini nanti lagi. Mungkin saat kau pulang akhir pekan besok," ujar Sungmin pada JInki. Jinki tersenyum kaku, dia menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

" Mmhh.. begini, Noona! Akhir pekan ini aku tidak pulang.. aku akan pergi ke Nami island untuk melakukan kegiatan sosial dan penyuluhan kesehatan disekolah dan beberapa panti asuhan disana," aku Jinki. " Jadi, berikan salamku pada Eomma dan Aboji, nde..?!,".

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, " Nde.. baiklah! Gomawo..," ucapnya pelan, ia tersenyum simpul pada JInki. " Untuk apa?," Jinki balik bertanya.

" Waktumu dan.. saranmu," jawab Sungmin simple. " Aigoo.. Noona, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku ini, kan namsaengmu.. sudah seharus kita itu saling mendukung.. mengingatkan.. dan menyemangati," elak Jinki sopan.

" Aah~~ terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, sudah sedikit lega mengakuinya.. akanku pastikan.. keputusanku tidak akan mengecewakan!," janji Sungmin secara tidak langsung pada Jinki. Jinki mengangguk setuju.

" Yakso! Kau jangan memberitahu pada eomma.. atau aboji! Biar aku yang mengatakannya!," peringat Sungmin. " Yakso!," janji Jinki.

" Cha! Aku pergi.. aku harus kembali ke Gangnam. Yak.. jangan lupa kau makan itu," tunjuk Sungmin pada sekeranjang ayam goring ia beli untuk Jinki. " Jangan lupa.. hangatkan lagi sampai flatmu!," perintah Sungmin posesif. JInki mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

" Pai.. pai! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku tahu jalan keluarnya," canda Sungmin sambil melambai dan berjalan meninggalkan Jinki ditaman rumah sakit.

" Pai.. pai Noona! Hati-hati.. jangan sampai terlewat stasiun! Gomawo atas ayamnya! Sampaikan salam dan ciumku untuk Eommaaa~~," pesan JInki setengah berteriak pada Sungmin yang sudah mulai menjauh, dan itu suksese membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sungmin berjalan gontai dengan penuh pemikiran, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, lalu naik lift hingga turun menuju lobi rumag sakit. Pikirannya masih menerawang mengenai dua namja tadi yang baru ia temui.

Lee Donghae dan namja jangkung pembeli darah-darah itu. Tapi, lebih tepatnya pada mata salah satunya; Lee Donghae, namja itu. Warna matanya tidak asing, seperti melihatnya pada seseorang. Sungmin tiba-tiba melihat telapak tangannya, " Dingin," lirihnya pelan. Ya! Sungmin dapat merasakan tengan namja itu terasa dingin dipermukaan kulit Sungmin saat mereka bersalaman, dia tidak salah merasakan. Dahi berkerut bingung, saat bayangan namja jangkung yang bersama Donghae itu menyapa otaknya.

" Dan dia.. aneh," lirihnya lagi. " Mereka berdua memiliki aura yang dingin, kelam, dan berbahaya.. siapa? Nuguya?," tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera tersadar dari pemikirannya saat pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung melangkah keluar menuju lobi. Ia buang sejenak pemikirannya itu.

Dan tanpa sadar dari dalam mobil Porche mewah silver berkaca hitam pekat, dari balik stir kemudi sepasang mata tajam tengah mengawasinya. Mengawasi Sungmin yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung menyetop taxi.

Sebuah smirk kembali tercetak. " Mau sampai kapan Zhoumi-ah?," tegur seorang namja lain yang duduk disebelahnya.

Ia menoleh pada namja berjubah putih dengan name tag didadanya dr. Lee Donghae. " Tenanglah Aiden.. aku masih butuh waktu, yeoja itu cukup keras kepala juga! Aigoo.. dia sama saja dengan Kyuhyun," rutuknya.

" Kasihan anak-anak itu.. mereka harus segera memiliki Tuan yang baru. Dan Kris.. dia butuh orang dewasa untuk mengontrolnya," timpal namja yang disapa Aiden itu.

" Kyuhyun.. dimana setan itu? Jinjja.. aku tidak bisa terus-terusan datang kemari dan membeli kantung-kantung darah ini, mereka harus bisa mencari makan sendiri!," Zhoumi melepas kacamata hitamnya yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya.

" Aku bisa lepas kendali.. aroma-aroma manusia itu sangat mengundangku, Aiden.. aku salut kau bisa mengontrol rasa haus dan memburumu itu," sambungnya.

Donghae atau namja bernama Aiden itu hanya tersenyum, " Aku sudah terbiasa.. aku melatih mengontrol hasratku bersama Bummie dan yang lain. Memang Mochi itu tidak mengajarimu, haah.. dia bisa mengontrol dengan sangat baik,". Zhoumi menggeleng, " Aku selalu gagal.. maka dari itu aku selalu "makan" dulu sebelum terjun langsung ketengah-tengah manusia," ungkapnya.

" Kau akan langsung memberi makan anak-anak itu?," Donghae kembali bertanya. Zhoumi mengangguk," Nde.. seharusnya tadi malam aku memberi makan mereka.. aku sudah janji dengan anak-anak itu, kendeu.. tiba-tiba aku punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda, dan yang ada itu kan menyiksamu.. lebih dari kehausanmu dari darah," cerita Zhoumi, dan reflek namja itu melirik daerah tubuh bawahnya. Dan tanpa sengaja Donghae mengikuti tatapan Zhoumi.

" Ck! Aissh…. Dasar pervet! Yadong kau Zhoumi!," rutuk Donghae berdecak sebal, ia menatap tidak percaya pada namja jangkung disebelahnya ini, yang ternyata mesum juga. Dipikir hanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin saja yang berotak agak mesum.

" Yak.. jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau pun akan merasakannya kelak.. jika kau sudah menemukan yeoja vampire idamanmu! Kau tahukan yeoja itu tenaganya kuat sekali, stamina mereka luar biasa," timpal Zhoumi enteng tanpa dosa. Donghae menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir. " Kasihan mochi.. yeoja vampire yang malang mendapatkan suami vampire pervet seperti dia ini," batin Donghae, pada sepupunya itu.

" Ya.. tidakkah diantara klan kalian yang mau menerima anak-anak itu, melatih mereka?," tanya Zhoumi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Donghae menggeleng pasrah. " Kau lupa? mereka vampire yang dibuang.. mereka hanya vampire sampah, sudah tidak ada yang mau menerima, menampung, dan apa lagi menganggap mereka," jujur Donghae dengan agak berat hati.

" Malangnya.. memang, kesalahan apa yang anak-anak itu perbuat, haah? Mereka hanya korban Aiden," bela Zhoumi yang berusaha bersikap netral. " Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.. terutama Kris, dia.. dia lahir.. disituasi sulit yang tidak bisa diterima oleh bangsa kita. Tidak cukupkah dengan terbunuhnya Hangkyung Gege dan Heenim Noona?," sambungnya dengan nada memelas pada Donghae.

" Anak-anak itu labil.. mereka butuh pengawasan, aku tidak bisa berada dengan mereka setiap hari," Zhoumi mengiba, Donghae tidak berani membalas tatapan namja itu, dia masih diam.

" Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melatih dan mendisiplinkan anak-anak itu," sambung Donghae menatap cemas pada Zhoumi. " Tapi.. sekarang dia hilang, sejak pertemuan itu. Pertemuan akbar yang membahas status Kris," lirih Zhoumi agak frustasi.

" Kisah anak-anak itu berbeda.. Jongdae.. dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat para pemburu vampire gila itu di Transylvania. Sehun.. putera dari mantan ketua klan kita, dia tewas saat perang dunia 1. Sebelum pada akhirnya Hangkyung Gege yang menggantikannya.. dan berujung dengan Yesung Hyung menjadi ketua, ada Chanyeol.. manusia yang terkena gigitan Kyuhyun, si setan itu malah merubahnya menjadi abadi. Menghancurkan kehidupan normalnya sebagai manusia. Lalu..," Zhoumi menggantung kalimatnya, ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Donghae.

" Apa.. Bummie tidak merindukan namsaengnya? Suho?," sambung Zhoumi yang berkahir dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Jeongmal! Bummie.. dia selalu memikirkan bocah itu, Yesung Hyung benar-benar tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Suho.. dia membuang dan mencabut gelar bangsawannya," Donghae manatap lurus kedepan.

" Haah.. dia menjadi leader dan guardian bagi vampire-vampire muda itu Aiden. Dia menjadi sangat dewasa," ungkap Zhoumi. " Suho.. dia sangat merindukan Noona dan Hyungnya itu. Tidak bisakah Bummie menjenguk Suho? Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang," saran Zhoumi.

Donghae menoleh pada Zhoumi yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap. " Mwo?! Aku bertemu dan membantumu memberikan darah saja sebenarnya sudah melanggar perjanjian.. aku melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari ketua dan yang lain, hanya Bummie yang mengetahuinya! Maka dari itu tugas Bummie saat ini sangat sulit, dia harus bisa agak menjauhkan Sulli dan Zelo dari Yesung Hyung agar.. dia tidak bisa melakukan vision dengan kedua anak itu," cecar Donghae.

" Haaaaaaahhh~~," Zhoumi mendesah malas. " Waeyo? Aku jadi ikut terasingkan seperti ini? Aigooo…," rutuknya tidak percaya.

" Karena kau membantu Kyuhyun dan berpihak pada pasangan itu," jelas Donghae menatap prihatin pada Zhoumi.

" Memang salah.. dengan apa yang dipilih oleh Hangkyung Gege?," Zhoumi balik bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. " Kau ini seperti baru menjadi vampire saja! Tentu saja.. apalagi..," Donghae menghentikan perkataanya.

" Hingga manusia itu hamil," sambung Donghae pelan. " Aigoo.. ck! Memikirkan masalah ini membuatku gila!," racau Zhoumi. " Kalian terlalu menghormat pada Grandmaster, sudah saatnya untuk klanmu itu mandiri.. dan membuat hukum sendiri!?," saran Zhoumi.

" Sampaikan itu langsung pada Yesung Hyung! Sudah.. waktu istirahatku sudah habis, aku harus kembali bekerja. Salam untuk Mochi.. dan anak-anak itu," Donghae langsung keluar dari mobil Zhoumi.

" Katakan itu langsung pada anak-anak itu, Aiden!," balas Zhoumi membalikkan perkataan Donghae padanya tadi. Donghae terus berjalan, ia tidak menoleh dia hanya mengangkat tangannya, melambai santai.

" Haah~~," Zhoumi mendesah. Ia menatap punggung Donghae semakin jauh dari mobilnya. " Kyu… kau dimana? Kau akan segera mendapat majikan baru.. kasihan anak-anak itu membutuhkanmu," lirihnya memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya melaju meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit, tepat saat Donghae benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam lobi.

**To Be Countinue**

**How?**

**Kependekkan?**

**Ada masukan?**

**Saran? **

**Kritik?**

**Kentang atau Talas? hehehe sedikit plesetan ^^**

**Reviews, ye.. seperti biasa! ^^**

**Say Thanks dulu, ah~~:**

**dewi. : Iya! semoga terhibur dan moga-moga gak ngebosenin. Kalau ceritanya mulai gak sreg/ngebosenin bilang aja! ora opo opo... ;)  
**

**TifyTiffanyLee : Makasih pujiannya.. Hehehehe :)**


End file.
